The Draca and The Lion
by AD Axel
Summary: An organic is born into a world made of metal. Taken in and raised by Ratchet, she must struggle with being an outsider on the planet. But things have a way of looking up in the form of an unsocial golden artist. Can two different races find love or will their origins keep them apart.
1. Into The World

So this story is much different (I hope) then the others you might have read but I hope you enjoy it none the less. I'm pretty proud of it.

Edit: This chapter has now been edited by my new beta, the amazing Chistarpax. It's like a superhero title! :B

* * *

_**Chapter One: Into the World**_

Ratchet sighed heavily as he placed the last of his tools in the cabinet. It had been a long tiring orn at the clinic he worked at and he was not looking forward to the walk home. Granted he didn't live very far, but the area in which he did live in was not a particularly nice neighborhood. To many mechs and femmes starving for energon littered the streets and all one had to do is not pay attention to their surroundings to be caught by their filthy servos.

Picking up his med-kit, Ratchet left through the back door, making sure the clinic was locked up and the alarms on before heading towards an unusual rusted route surrounded by decrepit factory buildings long out of use and barren cyber-trees no longer bearing their crystal leaves. He took this path only because it was deserted by all except the occasional glitch-mouse.

He normally did not go this way, but Ratchet felt having a quiet walk was needed, even if it was a much longer way home.

Passing a rather large dune, he quickly stopped as something in the corner of his vision caught his attention. He turned around and headed boldly to see what had grabbed his attention. He stopped again as a white and grey object, about half the size of his forearm, rolled into his pedes. It was oval in shape, and he was surprised when his scanner picked up a large amount of heat coming from it as well as a pulsing that almost sounded like a spark beat.

Bending down, Ratchet gently picked the thing up to get a better scan. A red light enveloped it and sent readings to the medic that had his mouth opening in disbelief. It was organic in nature and from what he knew of organic things, this little white oval was an egg… a reproductive cell containing an unborn creature.

It was not uncommon knowledge that some bots—usually the higher ups— liked to import exotic organic species as pets. Sometimes, the more intelligent ones were used as servants and could be seen roaming the market places for their masters. Ratchet had met one or two before and they were shy but not unpleasant. Most of them were small, coming only to an average bots thigh so they kept mostly to the sides to avoid being squished.

Which is why it amazed Ratchet that such a thing was abandoned down here in the slums. It must have fallen from a transport of some sort and, if that was the case, he was even more surprised that it had survived.

But now that he had it, what was he to do with it?

Ratchet supposed he could take it to a vet that specialized in organics. They had a few clinics in Iacon and it would not take long to get there.

With that in mind he sent a message to his roommate and friend Wheeljack that he would not be home until much later so he would not worry, and headed to main area of Iacon.

* * *

It did not take long for Ratchet to reach the clinic. He looked up at the large expensively made veterinary building and sighed, the warm weight of the little egg nestled in one of his medical compartments was quite soothing. He was sure he would not get the best welcome when he entered the building as he did not look the part of a Towers mech. This place looked so high class he almost didn't want to enter.

But Primus he wasn't a coward and so, with an air of no nonsense, he walked forward as the sliding doors parted for him. His presence was not acknowledged right away, but when it was he was not at all surprised by a few small gasps. Of course these bots would be stunned by his appearance. He had scratches and dents from some of his rowdier patients and his dull red and white paint job was nothing compared to the shiny, optic stabbing ones of the rich.

He marched up to the front and gave a hard look to the little white and blue nurse working behind the counter, daring him to say something about him being here. The bot, whose nametag read Dipper, squeaked and dropped his datapad and pen.

"M-may I help you s-sir." He asked timidly. Ratchet lifted an eyebrow ridge before giving a rough laugh.

"Course kid," he took the egg from the compartment in his arm and showed it to the nurse, "I have this organic egg I'd like to get checked out. Can you slide me in for an appointment today?"

"Oh, l-let me check." Dipper turned to his console and typed in a few things. He took a second to read the holo-screen and pressed his finger to a line in the middle, with that done he returned his attention to Ratchet.

"We have a spot open in a joor. You can wait in the lobby." He told him, no longer stuttering. The medic smirked before leaving to go sit in the waiting area. Everyone looked at him. He didn't see a single lower looking bot anywhere. They were all fancy and finely painted and waxed. Some even had jewels engraved into their plating. They held various sized cages, each one with an organic inside. He couldn't get a very good look at them without getting in someone's space but he saw an occasional tail or hand sticking out. There were even a couple larger organics that were simply attached to a collar and leash.

Ratchet picked a spot further away from the others and sat down in the plush chair. He turned a nasty glare at the bots staring at him, "Don't you know staring is rude." He snapped, annoyed with them now and they hastily looked away.

A Joor later and Ratchet heard his name called. He looked to see Dipper beckoning him over. He followed him down a hall and the nurse motioned to a room that he was to go in. It was not too small, big enough to fit at least five or six bots. There was a medical berth, a counter with a sink and servo dryer. Attached to the wall was the holo console to check files. On the counter were several instruments he had never seen before. They were most likely specially made for organics, as their needs were different from a Cybertronians.

He sat down in a chair next to the berth and Dipper handed him a datapad.

"I need you to fill this out before the vet comes if you please." He said. Ratchet nodded and took the pad to begin placing his info. It only took him a moment and he handed it back to the nurse, who told him the vet would be with him soon and left.

Ratchet didn't wait long before a medium built mech with brownish-red, black and white plating and bright gold optics entered the room. He had three spikes on either side of his helm and two sharp looking doorwings jutting from his back. They were held casually and when the vet medic looked up he had an easygoing smile on his faceplates.

"Ah, hello. My name is Techron. Dipper has explained to me that you have an egg you wish for me to check."

"Yes. I found it by an abandoned factory." Ratchet said, removing the white egg from his medical compartment. He gently laid it on the exam berth.

He had not been expecting the gasp of surprise to come from the vet when he showed him his findings.

"Primus, I don't believe it." Techron muttered. He placed his datapad on the counter and approached the berth, a look of awe in his optics. He placed a servo on the hard shell, stroking it and looked up at Ratchet.

"Do you have any idea what you have found?" He asked. Ratchet snorted and shook his head.

"No, I don't. I believe that is why I came here."

"Of course, my apologies, I'm just shocked." He said, lifting the egg to just under the light from the ceiling. Ratchet could see the shadow of a form within the egg. It wiggled from the movement it was receiving and the egg shook.

And that's when it started to glow a bright orange and a small crack appeared on the shell.

"Oh dear!" the medic cried, alarming Ratchet. Was there something wrong with it? Techron scampered to the door and stuck his helm out.

"I need a tub of warm water and a heated blanket right now." He ordered. Ratchet could hear the commotion going on in the back and two femme nurses appeared with the requested items. They put down a round metal tub filled half way with water and next to it a folded blanket. Ratchet decided to speak up.

"What is going on!?" He demanded. The vet barley paid him a glance but he did respond.

"Your little egg is hatching." He said and dipped the egg into the heated clear water. The warmth of the bath seemed to encourage the little creature within to work harder. The shell continued to break apart, webbed cracks formed and allowed a bright red glow to peak through. A click later and a good sized piece chipped off. Ratchet watched in amazement as a little pink head and two arms emerged from the crimson gap, blue veins visible underneath its organic skin. Its eyes were sealed shut and it let out tiny cries as it continued to break the shell with Techron helping it along. Slime spilled out into the water as it fought its way out.

As soon as the shell was mostly gone the vet picked up the still crying little one and washed the gooey substance it had been surrounded in with the water. When it was clean, Techron handed it to a nurse who had the heated blanket open and ready. She wrapped the baby in the soft material and rubbed it gently, crooning to it and soothing it in a way only a femme could.

The cries subsided and it snuggled into the warm blanket. Ratchet released air through his vents that he hadn't realized he had been holding in. It had hatched, and so soon after finding it. Looking at it he was glad he did. Such a small helpless thing would never have survived.

He approached the nurse holding the baby. "What is it?" he asked, softly placing a finger on its head. It chirped and turned its head to him, surprising Ratchet by taking his finger into its mouth. Its little eyes squinted open, adjusting to the light. It took a moment and before he knew it, large bright blue orbs were visible, taking in its first sights. They promptly landed on Ratchet, those little eyes staring intently at him.

Techron finally spoke up, answering his question. "It is a draca, a female, and she is what is called a dragon." He said proudly as if she was his. Ratchet nodded; his optics unable to leave the infants.

"A dragon, what kind of creature is that?" His question caused the vet to laugh.

"A dragon is perhaps the rarest organic creature to exist. They are beautiful, intelligent…" Techron's optics darkened as he continued, "and dangerous."

Ratchet finally tore his gaze away to look at the vet. "What do you mean?"

Techron sighed and waved a servo. "Only two dragons have ever existed on Cybertron. Both were put down because they were violent. Like I said, dragons are intelligent, and these two felt confined and degraded. They were not treated as equals and seen as nothing put exotic pets. Vorns of being caged and showcased led them to become killers. It was not tolerated so they were killed." He explained, a deep sadness is his voice and his optics lowered to the ground in what looked like defeat.

Ratchet understood and was shocked and sickened, that a life, whether it was Cybertronian or not, could be snuffed without care. His gaze narrowed on the vet and with barely restrained anger he growled out.

"One of those dragons was yours wasn't it?"

Techron gritted his denta and clenched his servos into fists. "Yes, her name was Sayla, and I regret every day that I was not kinder to her, that I did not show her the respect she so deserved." He looked up and gave the baby a sad smile.

"Do you plan on keeping her?" he changed the subject, turning it from him to the newborn.

Ratchet huffed and looked too at the pink dragon. She never let her eyes stray from him and he admitted to himself that it was quite unnerving. He saw the intelligent awareness swimming in the blue pools and he knew, if he left her here, she would be handed to someone rich and possibly treated as the others were. He didn't want that. No one deserved that kind of life.

He thought about his living arrangement. He made a decent amount of credits from his job and his apartment did have three rooms. He would have to learn about the care of organics but as a medic he was sure he would manage.

"Yes," he said out loud, "I will keep her." The medic decided and looked at the vet. Techron sighed with relief. He would never take on another pet and he dreaded giving her to another.

"Alright…good. You should give her a designation and then we can set up her records. I'll go get the required datapads and be right back." He motioned for the nurse to give Ratchet the baby and she did, gently depositing her into the medic's arms and leaving. The vet paused at the door but didn't turn around.

"Ratchet, I will give you all her treatments for free." He said. Ratchet's helm snapped up. He had not in a million vorns expected that.

"Why?"

"Because, it's that least I can do to make up for my mistake with Sayla. Just promise that she will be cared and loved for."

Ratchet looked at the little draca, her eyes shining as she continued to suckle on his finger. "Of course."

The vet smiled. "Good." With that, he left the medic in the room alone.

Ratchet smirked. He had never thought he would become a caretaker. He didn't think he had it in him to be a Kalu. But looking at the little one curled in his arms he couldn't help but feel a need to see to her wellbeing. He would raise her right. She would be treated as any sparkling would be, with love and affection. She would be his youngling and Primus be slagged if anyone hurt her. He would personally see that they were refigured into mere drones.

"What should we call you?" He asked her. He spoke to her using sparkling clicks, the simplest version of their language. He would teach her more as she got older but for now it would work, as she was still a newborn.

As Ratchet thought of a designation for the draca, he took in her appearance. She was of course pink in color with blue eyes, two stubby horns on her head, four limbs and two appendages on her back that he knew would fill out to be wings. A long thin tail sprouted from her backside and flared out at the end into a hallow cylinder shape. She was not all flesh though. Five grey claws were at the end of each of her front legs with grey plating on top of each hand. Her feet only had four claws with one small one at the back. On the top of each wing were five more claws and two more patches of plating. Two grey rings circled her long chubby neck; with three at the end of her tail each spaced evenly along the appendage.

She was cute in Ratchet's opinion and was so very warm.

"I know; I'll call you Reshiram. It was the name of a character in my favorite story. How does that sound to you?"

The little dragon trilled in happiness and snuggled closer to where his spark resided. Her eyes closed and her breathing evened, his finger still firmly incased in her mouth at she settled down into recharge.

Warmth spread in his spark. A Kalu, he could get used to being called that. He smiled and placed a small kiss on her head.

Reshiram, his little Brightspark.

* * *

Okay so a little explanation for this story. I will say yes, Reshiram is a Pokémon; no she does not exactly look the same. There will be mentions of other Pokémon (only legendary) and a couple appearances much later in the story but nothing that has to do with the Pokémon story line so I do not find it reason enough to put it under crossovers.

There will be a relationship between Reshiram and Sunstreaker because I said so. It is weird to make a relationship like this, but I like the idea. I had many plans for a story that is solely a Sunny story but I shot them down because they sucked and I wanted something other than a human or Cybertronian OC. Then I had a dream after watching Pokémon Black: Victini and Reshiram, and this one just begged to be written.

I think Reshiram would be interesting enough to gain Sunstreaker's attention. She's organic yes, but beautiful. Since it's before the war and AU, I would think Sunny would have a little more lenience towards organics seeing as they are treated poorly like he and Sideswipe are. They are different and treated as such. The same for the twins. They are considered an abomination and therefore out casted. So they have more sympathy for the organics. Also be prepared for a more romantic Sunny, cuz I am a sap for romance.

I hope that explains a bit of how the story is planned out and I hope you like Reshiram or Rem for short.

Here are some ref pictures of Reshiram (Rem): **cruelespada . deviantart gallery / 37809799 # / d5fs30h **

**cruelespada . deviantart gallery / 37809799 # / d5gmw3a **

**Just take out the spaces**

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	2. Parenthood

So I'm pretty sad cuz not one person reviewed, faved or story alerted the first chapter. I know people read it or a least looked at it. It makes sad because this story is kinda becoming my favorite. Was it really that bad? Well, even if you guys don't like it, I plan to continue updating this. I wanted to make a romantic story and this will be it.

It would be nice to see people be a little interested in it.

Anyways, enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Parenthood**_

"You can't be serious!?" Wheeljack exclaimed. He stared in shock at the little baby that his friend brought back with him. Yes, it was kinda cute, but how was Ratchet supposed to care for it? It was a baby and an organic baby at that.

Ratchet leveled a dangerous glare at him and strode passed him to his berthroom. He placed Reshiram on his berth and preceded to unsubspace the required items Techron told him to get and set them up. A small round plush bed and a soft blanket was set at the head of his berth so he could keep watch over her. Soft toys were placed in a corner for her to play with when she was awake. He also had a bottle similar to a sparkling sipper. Techron had made up a special powder specifically for dragons and told him to fill the bottle half full with hot water and mix a quarter amount of the powder with it. He was to give it to her three times an orn till she became a youngling, then she would eat different substances. Ratchet was amazed at the variety organics had, from dead bodies of other organics to vegetation and even those had a large diversity. Techron told him that he would supply him with a list of things she could and couldn't eat when the time came.

There was also a waste dispenser. Organics did not have tanks to flush and so released whatever their bodies did not need as urine and fecal. It was nasty to take care of but Techron assured him that once she was older she could deal with such things herself. Ratchet only needed to show her. It wasn't really different then teaching a sparkling. She was also to be washed daily with water and a special cleanser.

He was finding that Reshiram's care was quite a servo full but he had never been known to back down from his tasks. He was much too hard helmed to.

Ratchet hadn't notice that Wheeljack followed him in till he was complete with his setup. By then the curious engineer had approached Reshiram to get a better look at her. She twittered at him in alarm when he went to pet her and tried to move away. She was not steady enough for such movements and so only ended up on her backside.

That was when the pitiful crying stared, liquid pooling in her eye as she screeched. Ratchet was quick to shoo his roommate aside and picked up the distressed newborn. He crooned to her and rocked her gently as he had seen carriers do.

Wheeljack couldn't help but be stunned by the parental instinct Ratchet displaced. Such tenderness was rarely ever seen in the ill-tempered medic. But it did bring a smile to his face. Maybe, having the little bugger wouldn't be too bad if she could make Ratchet into a cooing puddle of mech. He might even be more tolerant.

Wheeljack couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Reshiram grew about as fast as other sparklings. As she did, white pins and fluff started to grow from her body. Techron had seemed as surprised as Ratchet saying they were supposed to be covered in what was called scales. He did a thorough examination and concluded that she was a different species of dragon then the previous two and that it explained why she was warm blooded instead of cold. He said later when Reshiram started to fill out that a heat sack was growing in her chest and that she would soon start to breathe fire. He said that both of the other dragons had inborn abilities as well. Sayla had been able to breathe ice, and the other, a draco who was named Renderbend, could shoot water.

Ratchet was apprehensive about her breathing fire, especially with Wheeljack's experiments. Techron explained again that all he had to do was teach her and she would understand.

And he had been right. When she was fully feathered and furred, that was when she started blowing fire. First it started with a few sneezes of red sparks and smoke and once she understood what it was, she blew as much as she could in excitement. It was hotter than anything he had ever felt before. When a stay stream of orangey red flames caught his arm, it had melted the armor like acid. It had burnt through his arm and severed it from his upper arm down.

From then on, Reshiram never blew fire again. She didn't even need to be told not to. She was so upset and worried, clinging to his thigh tightly with her tiny arms and clicking franticly her apologies and that she didn't want him to die. It took a while to calm her and she promised she would never use her fire again. He told her she didn't need to stop but to be more careful. She never did though although he could tell she longed to. Her fire was in her nature.

When she got older she asked to learn Ratchet's trade. She wanted to be a medic like him. It had probably been the proudest moment in Ratchet's life. The look of determination in her eyes made his spark swell with pride.

He taught her everything he knew. She learned to do basic checkups and even surgery. Her little claws could get where his hands couldn't. She asked questions when she didn't know something and was thorough in everything she did. She could name off every bit of cybertronian anatomy and how to fix it. She studied hard and never gave up even when she made a mistake. She always learned from it.

Though the patients had at first been hesitant in letting an organic treat them, she proved herself to them and soon the mechs and femmes who came in always greeted her with a smile. Sparklings and younglings would hover around her, touching her feathers and fur, aweing over her wings when she spread them and oohing when she would turn the lights off and lite the room with just the torch on her tail. They started to call her Rem or Remmy and Reshiram has been so delighted. Even Ratchet and Wheeljack had taken to calling her that. It always brought a smile to her face.

When she finally learned to fly, she took it upon herself to gather supplies when needed, ferry datapads, medicine and equipment from one clinic to the other. She enjoyed it so much.

The only thing that seemed to being her down was the disgusted and cruel looks most of the other cybertronians would give her. They didn't take the time to get to know her before they judged. They didn't see her as an individual but as a creature to be locked away. It infuriated Ratchet to no end, to see her return home slumped and saddened and close to tears. She would run into his arms and ask over and over again what was wrong was her, why didn't they like her.

And Ratchet always told her the truth. She was an organic, considered below everyone else. She was supposed to be either a pet or servant or even entertainment.

She would always look up at him, her sorrow breaking his spark. Because she understood, she was different and she would always be that way.

Nothing would change that.

* * *

Reshiram was in good cheer when she left the house. Today she was asked to help another clinic. There were only a few that accepted her, and even then some of the patients were skeptical about her working on them and most would leave. They were not like the mechs and femmes that came to her Kalu's clinic, where what you were really didn't matter as long as they got fixed for a reasonable price. The cybertronians of the lower class didn't have much of a problem with her.

But she would be going to Patch's clinic. He was a good friend of Ratchet's and was also involved in helping to teach her about medicine. He too worked in the lower part of Cybertron, helping those who couldn't afford much.

Coming to a corner, she had to stop when a group of femmes spotted her. They looked at each other before one of them broke from the others and approached her. She was dark purple and green with beautiful curves and golden eyes. She was a noble. Reshiram knew that because Techron had told her all tower mechs had gold eyes. It was one of the things that made them different from what they considered scum other than their credits, and Primus did they have a lot of those.

Reshiram cautiously watched as the femme came closer. Her friends made a makeshift blockade and she could easily see were this was going.

When Reshiram started to venture out further into the city on her own, she became some kind of game to the others. They would whisper loud enough for her to hear when she passed by or yell out to her names and cruel words. Sometimes the braver of the bunch would poke at her or grab her, tell their friends how squishy she was. They were never gentle and so she usually came out of it with sore spots. Once she had her arm broken and it took everything in her and Wheeljack's power to keep Ratchet from dismantling them. They never tried to kill her though. They seemed content to bully and rough her up.

So the intent look on this femme's faceplates made her a little terrified. Reshiram didn't remember ever meeting her. She didn't have a lot of run-ins with tower mechs as she rarely ever went to higher Iacon and when she did it was usually with Sire to see his friend Orion Pax or pick up food and other supplies for her and the nobles hardly ever came down here. There was no need to.

She decided to speak up, "Uh, is there something I can help you with?" she asked. The femme giggled when she stopped in front of her and tapped the side of her neck making her flinch.

"Oh you poor thing, out here all alone. Didn't your master ever think to get you a collar? Others will think a pretty creature like you fair game if you aren't tagged." She said, running a critical optic over her. So that's what this was about. It wasn't the first time someone wanted to take her home with them. She may have been an organic, but she was pretty and that's what bots wanted, something nice to look at and show off.

"Don't worry though I'll take care of you. We'll get you a nice jeweled collar and you'll get good food. I'll even get you a fluffy bed for you to sleep on." She said as if it would entice her into going with her. This femme had another thing coming if she thought she was that gullible.

"I am sorry to disappoint you," Reshiram said, making her voice as brave as possible, "but I have no collar because I am not a pet and I am not a servant either. Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She spoke as politely as possible to avoid angering the noble. She wanted to leave peacefully and head to her duties.

The femme seemed to have other plans. "I don't think you understand, I wasn't asking you. As an organic I have every right to claim you if you have no collar." She declared and seized her upper arm. Her grip was strong for a femme but she was nowhere near as strong as Reshiram. She could have easily defended herself, but to harm a cybertronian would only end with major trouble. She was an organic and to attack a bot would result in death.

The others grabbed her other arm and wings making her cry out. Her wings were sensitive and their roughness hurt. She tried to pull free without hurting anyone but it was futile as she could not put a decent amount of strength into the action. She yelped when her left wing was squeezed painfully and she heard a distinct crack. She had to reign in the instinct to bite and claw at them, to protect herself with fire.

They finally were able to push her down and a long chain appeared in one of their hands. She tried to scramble away but two of them held on tightly to her wings to insure she didn't move.

"What the slag is going on out here!" a deep voice demanded. The femmes stopped what they were doing to see where the silky command had come from. Their optics widened when they spotted a golden mech with accents of black. He was tall and imposing. A look of annoyance graced his faceplates and he gave each one a potent glare. He was the most beautiful thing Reshiram had ever seen, radiating power and gracefulness that drew her in.

The femmes obviously thought along the same line as they turned their attention to the surly mech. The one who wanted to take Reshiram home blushed brightly and clasped her servos in front of her.

"Hi, my designation is Dreamcatcher." She said sweetly. The mech snorted and pushed her out if the way.

"I could really care less. Unless you wish to be thrown in a trash dispenser I suggest you leave, NOW!" he barked when they decided to linger. They jumped and scattered, not wishing to press him. Only Dreamcatcher stayed, but it was only to yank Reshiram to her feet. With only one bot she was able to free herself without causing harm and back away. Dreamcatcher seemed to debate whether to continue trying to force her or leave. She glanced at the mech only to see that he appeared to be ready to grab her and make good on his threat. With alarm clear on her faceplates she turned and left quickly.

Reshiram watched her go with relief. That had been quite a close call and now she felt sore and exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home and curl up in her Kalu's lap and take a nice long nap. Her feathered wings drooped, no longer having the energy to hold them up and the left one was in agony and shooting pain through the entire appendage. The cloud like protrusions flowing from the back of her head wilted and her shoulders slumped.

Without even looking at the mech who had helped her, she took off back the way she came. She would ask Kalu to comm Patch and tell him she couldn't make it. He would understand.

She ran fast enough to pass mechs that would have stopped to harass her. She didn't what to deal with them. She had had enough for one orn.

Skirting to a halt at the front door, she punched in the code to open the door and bolted inside. She was panting heavily when she stopped in the middle of the livingroom. Sensing that her Kalu was busy, she sank to floor on her belly and let the tears she had been holding in to fall. It hurt, to be so hated just because she was different, not a cybertronian. Sure, the patients at Kalu's clinic liked her well enough, but sometimes she had to wonder, did they truly like her, or did they tolerate her because they got a good price to be repaired. Reshiram could never tell and she didn't bother to ask. She entertained the sparklings and did her duties as a medic and that was it.

Reshiram watched the far off sun start to set waiting for Ratchet to return. It was only a few breems before she heard the front door hiss open and sounds of heavy pedes on the ground. She lifted her head from her front legs and saw him walk into the room.

When Ratchet spotted Reshiram lying miserably on the floor and not at Patch's clinic, the first thing that went through his processor was that she had been badgered again by the locals. He did a quick scan of her body and found fresh bruises, a result of blood vessels being broken under the skin and a break in her wing. His cooling fans kicked in, his systems heating from anger and he promptly gathered the tools to patch her up.

It was a fairly quick procedure for Ratchet, having become quite good in caring for organics. This was the first time someone had broken Reshiram's wing though. He had to look away when he saw her horrified look as began to clip the feathers from her wing. Once the spot was only skin, he started to fit the bones back together.

"Who did this to you?" He whispered as he worked. He was almost done and only needed to close the skin. Reshiram whimpered and nosed his jaw. She placed her head on his shoulder, careful not to move her wing as he worked.

"A noble femme," she replied, "She wanted to take me home with her, said she had a right to because I didn't have a collar." She flinched as Ratchet finished and bound the repaired wing to her side.

"How did you get away?" he asked, going into the kitchen to fix her food. Reshiram's food was always more complicated to prepare as it didn't simply come from a dispenser. She had three meals a day instead of two and had to eat different foods to keep her healthy and fit. Ratchet didn't mind though. He enjoyed doing things for her and learning to make her meals had been quite interesting. There was always something new to make. Reshiram sometimes made her own food, when he was too busy in the clinic, but he found making it for her was much more satisfying, especially when her face would light up when he made something good.

"Oh, a mech kinda helped me." She said, jumping up onto the stool at the table. She made sure to sit in a way that didn't brush her wing.

"What do you mean kinda?"

"Well, I guess we were in front of his house and he got mad. He said something about throwing us in a trash dispenser which made the femmes scatter like glitchmice. Had I not been so upset I would have found it funny." She replied.

"Well, if the slagger did throw you in a trash dispenser, I would have dismantled him, whether you like it or not." Ratchet added to his threat when he saw Reshiram's disapproving glare.

She huffed and folded her arms, the smell of good food wafting to her nose. Kalu always took the time to make her yummy things. "I don't think he really meant to do it to me. I'm pretty sure I stood there for a while after they left and he didn't say a thing." She gasped when she remembered something. "Oh dear, I didn't even thank him! It may have not been his intention to help me but he did, how rude of me." She muttered.

Ratchet shook his head and handed Reshiram her food. "I'm sure in time you'll see him again and then you can give him your thanks. Really, you shouldn't worry so much about small things like that."

She swatted his arm when he placed her dinner on the table. "Just because you don't like having manners Kalu doesn't mean I shouldn't. Someone has to be polite when you aren't."

"I guess I'm lucky you're here so you can sprout happiness to everyone when I don't." he teased, watching the flush show through her face fur in embarrassment. She growled before proceeding to devour her food. That might have been the one thing she would never have manners for. She was a sloppy eater no matter how much she tried. Right now though, he was pretty sure she was doing it on purpose.

Ratchet let a chuckle out and sat down across from her. Reshiram was such a sweetspark with a bright personality, kind and gentle and always willing to help. She never had any ill intentions towards anyone, even when they hurt her. She would forgive them in a sparkbeat.

He just wished others would take the time to see it.

* * *

So yeah, I time skipped. I showed the things Ratchet does and what Rem goes through. I'm sure you guys can all guess who the mech was.

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. We would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave us a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for us to awnser you then we will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	3. The Artist

Yeah, chapter three. Anyways I hope you enjoy this. I had fun writing it. Auther note will be at the end as usual.

I also would like to thank my reviewers. Your thoughts make me happy and want to improve and write more.

* * *

_**Chapter Three: The Artist**_

It had been a couple of orns since the incident with the nobles and Ratchet deemed that Reshiram's wing was healing nicely. Another deca-cycle and she would be able to move it. It would take a while after that till she could fly as her feathers needed to grow back, but she was not worried. It did not keep her from doing her job which she was thankful for. She could walk as easily as she could fly so getting around was not a problem.

Kalu had wanted her to stay in the house for a while but Reshiram dismissed the idea. She needed to roam. Being cooped up, even though she could go to work, would drive her crazy. He had reluctantly agreed but she was to stay close by and the farthest she could go was the pet park.

She loved to go to that place. They had a few around Cybertron and her living area had been lucky to get one. It was made specifically for organics. It had fresh green grass and trees taken from different planets and carefully grown here and there was always a big water lake that she loved to play in. It the one place she felt comfortable to be at besides the clinic. No one bugged her and she was left to play happily.

She decided that that was where she would go today. A little fun and rest was just what she needed. With that in mind, she told Ratchet her plans before he left for work and packed a snack that she could eat when she got hungry.

"Don't stay to long Rem," he told her. "I don't like it when you stay out passed dark. The idiots come out during that time."

She laughed and nodded her head before rushing out into the bright sun. Not many were out yet so she had an easy time getting to the park. The moment her paws touched the tickling grass, she let out a yip and bounded around. She was careful not to give into the urge to roll around for that would hurt her wing but that didn't stop her from going as fast as she could around the park, her tail torch blazing in her excitement. She eventually had to stop though to catch her breath and take a drink of water from the lake. She found the warmest rock she could find and hopped onto it. She yawned and flopped onto her belly ungracefully, her legs spread and unbound wing stretched to soak up more heat.

It felt so nice, the sun on her back and the fresh smells. She wondered if all the organic planets were like this, or were they better. She hoped one day she would get to go to one. It would be a good experience and she was sure Kalu and Wheeljack would agree.

Her eyelids started to droop and she yawned once more before she slipped into a light sleep.

* * *

A skritch scratch sound caught Reshiram's attention and woke her from her light doze. She hesitated on opening her eyes. She didn't want to wake up yet, it was too comfortable. She tried to ignore it and fall back asleep, but the noise was almost continuous with only the occasional stopping. Was it too much to ask for a little peace?

"Can you please stop that!? I was trying to rest!" she growled deeply, lifting her head.

"I'm aware if that." A calm voice said.

Her eyes widened when she saw the culprit of her disturbance. Golden and inky black paint glittered in the sunlight, blue optics narrowed in concentration. It was the same mech who had helped her the day she was harassed by the nobles.

"You're-"

"Sunstreaker and you're welcome for saving your aft."

She was speechless. He barely glanced at her but when he did she saw such a smug look. Her fur-feathers ruffled with embarrassment as she looked away.

"Um, sorry, you know, for not thanking you. I wasn't really thinking about that at the time." She shuffled nervously and looked back at him. "So thank you."

The mech, Sunstreaker he said his name was, raised an eyebrow ridge.

"And?"

"And what?" She asked.

"When someone introduces themselves to you, you're supposed to do the same, unless you just want me to call you Fuzzball." He said, folding his arms over the canvas on his lap and staring at her. She flushed and shrunk into herself, resisting the urge to hide behind her wing.

"Oh, right, sorry. Reshiram, my name is Reshiram but sometimes I'm called Rem." She mumbled. She had to lower her eyes from Sunstreaker's, his gaze being too intense for her liking. Was he always this intimidating? Her brain was floundering, making it hard for her to think.

"Reshiram; never heard of a name like that." He said, going back to looking at his canvas. He picked up a small brush and starting sweeping it against the surface, the movement of his arm fluid and precise.

"You're an artist?"

"Obviously."

"What are you drawing?"

Sunstreaker huffed and stopped what he was doing to give her an annoyed look. "A silly organic who won't stop asking questions." He said flatly.

Reshiram frowned and looked around. She didn't see any silly organics and the only one asking questions….was her….

"HEY! I'm not silly!" she cried indignantly, fur bristling. Who was he calling silly!?

"Of course you're not," He purred deeply, mockingly. A shiver made its way down her shine, shocking her with her reaction to that low tone. "Now stop moving so I can work."

And she did. With that one command, she stilled in her place, not even batting an eye. She was s perfect statue, not a muscle twitching as he returned to his canvas. All she could do was watch him, examine him. He was architectural beauty in the form of a mech, from his strong thighs and arms, his broad chest and shoulders, to that handsomely crafted face with wide audial horns on the side of his helm. His paint job was a perfect mix of gold and black and was smooth and shiny. She would have mistaken him for a noble at first glance, but his ice blue optics said otherwise.

As she continued to sit there, Sunstreaker continued his work, optics lifting every once in a while to examine her. It made Reshiram want to fidget. A couple of times he had stopped all together to walk over to her and position her. Strong servos that could crush her in a second touched her with such gentleness that made her cheeks heat and her skin prickle. Her heart hammered hard in her chest and she was sure he heard it too, if the smirk on his sensual lips and the gleam in his optics was anything to go by.

What was he doing to her? The torrent of new emotions raging through her made her confused and all because some nice looking mech decided to pay her a little attention. And it was a nice kinda of attention, not the rough housing, cruel attention that everyone else gave her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked suddenly, careful not to move too much. Sunstreaker's brush stopped inches from hitting the canvas but he didn't look at her. She cringed, hoping she hadn't just ruined the moment, but she had to know.

He finally moved again, brush going back to work. "You're beautiful," His words were simple but honest, "and I am not simply referring to your outward appearance. Truthfully I find organics disgusting, but there is a pitifulness to them that is wrong. I don't approve of slavery and even though they are different then us, they are still sentient and deserve better then to be some bots plaything."

He finally looked at her and she could swear her heart stopped. Her breath caught in her throat, the softness in his optics drawing her in. "You though, express a freedom that I haven't seen in an organic before or even a cybertronian. Everyone seems to be content to live the lives they were made into, but you don't see it like that. You want to be acknowledged for who you are, not what you are. You want to live your life how you see fit and not what others think you should. I find that such will and strength of self to be beautiful."

She couldn't speak. He had summed up everything about her in one little speech. Yes, she did want to be acknowledged for who she was. She was tired of people sneering at her for what she was.

"How-"

"I'm an artist, I see things others can't. It's what makes me good at what I do. To make good art you have to be able to take apart your subject piece by piece and then but it back together." With that he laid his brush down and turned the canvas around for her to see.

It was amazing. The picture was of her, sitting atop the rock she was on now, arms crossed and face lifted to the sky. She was poised in such a way that made her look strong, free. The light shone on her with brilliance making her look almost mystic. The colors were beautiful and blended together perfectly and the details, from the background to her feathers were breathtaking.

She wanted to cry. No one but Kalu, Wheeljack and a few close friends ever saw her as anything more than organic. But this beautiful mech, he saw everything with a simply look. He read her like a lit databook and he read her contents with ease. It was almost frightening.

"You can keep it. Look at it and remind yourself when you feel like giving up what you strive for."

Reshiram had to sit up on her haunches to take the canvas from him and when she did, it felt heavy, like she didn't deserve such a gift. But then she remembered what he had just told her. She was freedom and a part of her felt she needed to show that to the world like Sunstreaker had shown her.

The tears built up in her eyes and she couldn't keep them from falling. She didn't want to seem weak but she was so full of emotions. The way he treated her, the way he thought of her, the gift. It was too much.

"T-thank you. Thank you so much." She sobbed and held the painting closer to her. The paint had surprisingly already dried so she was not covered in it as she held it.

"Alright, stop the waterworks Fuzzball. You should probably head back to wherever it is you live at before it gets dark. Things tend to go bump in the night." Sunstreaker said and Reshiram finally noticed that the sky was much darker.

"Oh dear, Kalu is going to be upset." She gasped and jumped of her rock, standing on her two backs legs instead of four. She had to carry her painting after all. She looked at up at the golden mech before her and gave him her best smile.

"Again, thank you. Um-"

"Yes, I will grace you with my presence again, don't worry." He smirked.

She laughed, "Oh what a relief." She teased. "And here I thought I was going to be denied the pleasure of seeing your handsome face."

Sunstreaker blinked and she had to pause. Did she just…oh Primus she did!

"Wait-I-"

"I guess my amazingly good looks work on other races as well." And now he was teasing her, a dark smile gracing his faceplates that had her cheeks heating. Her heart rate picked up and beat against her ribs like it wanted to burst from her chest. How was he doing this? It scared her that her body, so different from his, reacted to him in such a way. She could feel a pulsing desire in her that threatened to consume her. It was like nothing she ever felt before.

She had to turn away from that wickedly amused look before her heart decided to fail on her.

"I should go; I'll…see you later then." And she ran off before he could say anymore to her.

* * *

Reshiram countered herself lucky to not have run-ins with anyone. If they saw her with the painting they were sure to take it from her and either keep it or ruin it. Neither option was acceptable.

When she entered the house, it was to the worried faceplates of Wheeljack. He released a sigh of relief from his vents.

"Oh Remmy, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. Ratchet gets off work soon and if he came back to you missing so late at night…well, let's say I wouldn't want to be anywhere near him when the fireworks go off." He laughed. Reshiram smiled and went to place the painting in her room. She would hang it up before she went to bed.

"Sooooo, where have ya been?" Wheeljack asked as she went into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. She took a few biscuits and placed them on a plate, debating whether or not to tell him about Sunstreaker. On one hand, she wanted him to know that she had made a friend, but on the other, she was afraid of what Ratchet would think once he heard. She wouldn't be able to keep it a secret if she told Wheeljack. The mech was horrible liar. The new painting she had would also give her away. Kalu would demand to know where it came from and frankly, she wasn't the best liar either.

"Well…if you must insist, I made a friend…I think." She said, sticking the sweet buttery snack in her mouth and sitting down. Wheeljack looked surprised and he should be. The fact that anyone even remotely took interest in her was new.

"Really, I'm glad. You could use a friend. What's their name?" It was an innocent questions but it made her heart flutter and her cheeks flush. She was doing that a lot today, blushing. She was sure it might soon become permanent.

"His name is Sunstreaker and he's an artist." She said, eating another biscuit. The engineer smiled, the audio lights on his helm flashing a soft pink.

"A mech, was he nice to look at?"

What!? "Jacky, how can you ask that?" she squeaked and she covered her muzzle when she realized that sound came from her. His smile turned into a grin and he patted her on the back. She stared down at her plate, too embarrassed to look at him. She hadn't meant to reveal so much; that she found someone she was interested in.

"I'll take that as yes. Sunstreaker you say. What does he look like?"

This was just getting her much too flustered and she abruptly stood. Wheeljack's eyebrow ridges furrowed at her strong reaction to his questions.

"I'm sorry Rem; I didn't mean to upset you."

She shook her head. "Oh no Jack, I'm not upset. It's just a new kind of feeling and I'm not quite sure how to deal with it." She turned to him with a small nervous smile and laced her claws together. "I got so flustered around him, my heart felt like it would burst, I couldn't breathe and my stomach got this strange fluttering feeling. It's very confusing and I only just met him." She admitted in a small voice. Wheeljack wrapped an arm around her when she sat back down. She couldn't help but fidget as her mind continued to think about the golden mech.

"That my dear is what we call love at first sight."

Reshiram snorted. "I'm sure all the femmes would say that. I am not joking when I say he really is good looking." She told him.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to meet this Sunstreaker for myself." He said, bumping her side lightly with his fist.

"Wheeljack!"

"What? I gotta make sure this mech is good enough for our little Remmy don't I?"

Reshiram laughed and laid her head on Wheeljack's shoulder. "Just don't give him a hard time?"

"Don't worry I won't. I can't say the same for Ratchet though."

"Don't remind me."

* * *

Sunstreaker arrived home a little later then he would have liked and was instantly greeted by the idiotic faceplates of Sideswipe, his twin.

"You're in an unusually good mood today." Sideswipe pointed out as he followed Sunstreaker into their room. Could he not get one moment of peace. Primus he just walked through the fragging door. If he was in a good mood before, he wasn't now and he let his brother know that with a pulse of irritation through their twin bond. Sideswipe's response was to give him the largest slag eating grin he could make and skiped out of his room, whistling an annoying tune. Fragger!

With his supplies put away safely in a closet, he moved into the main room and into the kitchen. Sideswipe was already sitting at the bar counter and nursing a cube of pink Energon. Beside him was another cube but this one was blue; high-grade. He sighed; his brother was such a lush. Though he did drink a lot it was usually only at parties for that Sunstreaker was thankful. Today though it seemed his brother wanted to indulge but for what reason he wasn't sure.

"Oh, don't look at me like that Sunny, come, have a drink with me." He said, patting the stool beside him.

"Don't call me that!" he growled, debating whether he should comply and subject himself to torture. Oh, who was he kidding? Sideswipe would torture him anyways and so he hopped onto the stool across from him. No way in the pit was he going to sit next to him.

"Sooooo, where have ya been?" Sideswipe purred deviously and slid one pink and one blue cube over to Sunstreaker. The golden twin took the pink one and brought it to his lips, taking a small sip.

He narrowed his optics, "I don't know. Where do you think I've been glitchhead?"

"Oh come on, don't be that way! Your spark felt so peaceful and I want to know why." Sideswipe pouted, leaning over the table and pushing his face into his brothers. Sunstreaker huffed and pushed him away.

"You're insufferable!"

"But you love me anyways."

"That's debatable…"

"Stop avoiding the question and tell me!" the crimson twin demanded, leaning over more to wrap his arms around Sunstreaker's neck. He tried pushing him off but he held fast, muttering about how unfair he was and how he always told him everything. Primus he was a fracking sparkling.

"Enough already," he barked, "All I did was paint something, nothing unusually." He grabbed his brother's arms and pushed him away. Sideswipe only slammed his servos on the table dramatically. Really?

"Nothing unusual; oh my sweet sunshine, that is where you are wrong. You had your optics on something and it must have been something good to have made you feel smitten."

"I was not smitten. Do you even know what smitten is dumbaft?"

"Yes and yes. Now, I bet it was a pretty little femme, soft curves and optic catching paint; red with a temper. You like them with tempers."

Fine! Sunstreaker would play along with Sideswipe; see how many circles he could run around him before he explodes.

"Wrong color, wasn't red and no temper." He said causally. He took another sip and waited for his brother to take the bait.

"Okay, but you didn't say it wasn't a femme so one point for me!"

'_Slagit!_' he hissed to himself. So Sideswipe has decided to be smart for once.

"Alright then, next guess. I'd say she must have a neutral attitude, kind with a little spunk," he sighed, as it he could picture it himself, "pretty blues eyes that's would rival crystal night flowers; body the color of the moon with a splash of dark and light metal grey. She's soft to the touch though; delicate, easy to break. She would challenge every rough streak in you to be gentle. She's beautiful, but others can't see it, not like you." Sideswipe smiled when he finished.

Sunstreaker could only stare at him. He got everything right. That pretty much described the little organic he painted today. But how, he didn't let anything through the bond. His optics widened when he suddenly realized.

"You followed me!" now it was his turn to slam a servo on the desk. The little cyberweasel! He felt his plating bristle with anger. Peace, that's all he asked for.

"Oh course I did." Sideswipe said, frowning at his brother's hostile reaction. "You left today with a pretty intent purpose and that usually follows up with someone getting slagged. I promise I left as soon as I was sure no one was going to die."

"You have such faith in me brother." Sunstreaker snarled.

"Come on Sunny, you know I didn't mean to pry into your business but I was truthfully a little worried. Enforcers don't exactly like us and if they caught you giving the beat down to some bot, well your aft would defiantly be hauled away and I don't want that. " Sideswipe pleaded.

"I'd like to see them try!"

The red twin smiled hesitantly. He was so walking a fine line, but slagit, he wanted to know. "So, not to make you any madder then you seem to be but could I…you know, get her name?" he asked. Sunstreaker icy optics were hard as he glowered at his brother.

"What makes you think you deserve to know?" he growled.

"Because I am your brother and you love me."

"That excuse can only work so much."

"You really gonna do this again?"

Sunstreaker smirked wickedly. "You started it and yes, I think I will." He hopped of his stool and started to walk to their room. "Goodnight Sides!"

And with that he left Sideswipe to watch him stupidly as the door slid closed.

* * *

Yay, Sunny has appeared and swept Rem of her feet. The slagger. Anyways, to point things out. You may ask, why does Rem fell like that towards a mech when she is organic. Well she grew up with mechs and the only other organics she has seen are not very intellegent. And if humans can find giant alien robots to be hot then why can't she. Also, the progress of their realtionship. I don't like making a slow pace romance. Sure I'll put tials and stuff the couple will go through but I won't wait 20 chapters for loveyness to happen. And since this takes place before the war and is AU, I think I have little leway with Sunny's personality. He's really only an asshole when he thinks you deserves with basically all the time, but it looks like Rem has caught his attention and he hers. Oh Rem you'll be blushing so bad you'll burn off your face fur. And I dread Ratchet's reaction.

And yes, I don't think Sunstreaker or Sideswipe would approve of slavery.

Anyways, I did an uncolored drawing of Rem if anybody would like to see what she looks like.

cruelespada . deviantart art / Reshiram - Rem - TDATL - 310335743

Just remove all the spaces.

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	4. Getting To Know You

Okay, you can kill me. This took much too long to get up and I'm almost afraid the next one will too. But between writers block and playing Mass Effect day in and day out, I could only squeeze in a few sentences here and there when the insperation hit. I'm glad people have been seeing this story as different, thats what I was hoping for.

Anyways, heres chapter four. I made it extra long because for some reason this chapter didn't know when to end. There is also a new face who I couldn't resist putting in.

Also here is the time sheet. I made it simple for me to understand.

**Nanoclick:** 1 Second

**Breem:** 1 Minute

**Joor:** 1 Hour

**Orn:** 1 Day

**Deca-Cycle:** 1 Week

**Orbital Cycle:** 1 Month

**Vorn:** 1 Year

Also Kalu means dad and Kali means mom.

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Getting To Know You**_

Reshiram sighed as she laid her head on the counter. A few more patients and she and Kalu could go home. There had been many bots today coming in for their Orbital-cycle checkup. It was the busiest time of the Orbital-cycle because every patient that they had, had come in. Let's not forget the extra bots that needed emergency care or who were walk-ins. She just wanted to curl up in her berth and sleep.

"You look like you could use this Brightspark."

She looked up to see Ratchet holding out a cube of water. She took it gratefully and gulped it down. It was refreshing and she gave him a smile as she stretched her wings. Her left wing had finally healed. She still couldn't fly but Kalu assured her she would be able to in a few orns. For now though she was to stretch it as often as possibly to work the muscles and joints that had been out of use. She would hurt herself when she tried to fly if she didn't.

"Sweet Primus it's been a long orn." She said and handed the cube back to Ratchet. He nodded his agreement.

"So, seen your artist friend lately?" He asked her. She shook her head. No, she hadn't seen Sunstreaker for a while. She would go to the park sometimes when she wasn't busy in hopes of catching him but he never came. She was sure she would see him. Of that she was sure.

Reshiram had been surprised at how well Kalu had taken the news that she found a friend and that she liked him. His only warning was that if he hurt her in any way that he would personally see that his helm would be glued to his aft. She had given a nervous laugh at that because she knew that Ratchet would make good on his threat.

"He must be busy. He a very good artist, I would imagine bots would hire him often." She said as she shuffled through some datapads. Ratchet gave her a dubious look that she ignored.

"I know what you're thinking Kalu, but he was very genuine when he spoke to me."

"Reshiram, I only worry for you. You're putting so much hope into this mech and I don't want you to get hurt in the end. I would have to deactivate him." He said seriously. Reshiram placed a hand on Ratchet's.

"Thank you. I know you will always have my best interest at spark and I know if you had it your way I would never leave the house." She laced her claws with his fingers and looked up at him, her eyes shining. "But I really do believe him and I'm going to hold onto that."

Ratchet vented and placed his other servo on her head, rubbing softly. She thrilled and leaned into the touch.

"You trust too easily Rem."

* * *

When Reshiram left the house the next orn, she felt a sense of both excitement and dread. Her wings twitched anxiously as she headed out to the street. Bots looked at her but surprisingly they didn't do anything. Instead they turned around to finish whatever business they were doing.

Reshiram's brow furrowed and she frowned. '_That's odd,_' she thought, passing by them cautiously as if they would spring at her in a click. '_Why aren't they doing anything?_'

She let it pass and continued on her way. She was headed to upper Iacon by herself for once. Tomorrow was a special day that was made to celebrate Kalus. She had asked Orion Pax if he would pick a special item up for her in one of the stores there. She saved up every credit last vorn that she made to get Ratchet this one thing. Orion had happily agreed and said that he would have it for her before Kalu's Day.

She could just imagine Kalu's face when she would give him her gift. She just knew he would love it.

Had Reshiram been paying attention, she would have noticed the bot hiding on top of the building. It was when she heard a laugh that she finally looked around. She didn't see anything around her till she looked up and by then it was too late. A colorful liquid substance rained down on her. It was cold and gooey and covered her from head to toe. Paint, that's what it was. It was in her nose and mouth, making her cough. She was lucky not to have gotten it in her eyes. It also weighed down her wings, making the left one hurt.

She heard everyone around her burst into laughter. So that's why they had ignored her. They didn't want to give anything away. She felt the burning prickle of tears behind her eyes. She wanted to cry. It was humiliating, but all she could was stand there and listen to the roaring laughter that seemed to swallowed her up.

"Look at it Riot, so colorful." One bot said.

"Sure is. Best piece of art ever." The one named Riot said.

She was shaking now. Didn't they ever have enough? She wasn't the only organic on Cybertron so what was it about her that they found amusing.

A commotion drew her attention away from her thoughts. There was shuffling and yelling and she became worried. What was going on?

"What are you doing!?" Riot yelled. There was a crunching sound and a pained yelp.

"Stop it, you're hurting him." This voice was feminine. The next voice she would know anywhere. It was deep and silky, holding a tone of power that was to be feared.

Sunstreaker.

"I'm pretty sure that's my intention." He snarled and it made her shiver with its intensity.

As the paint dried, it allowed Reshiram to crack her eyes open. She had to be careful not to get any flakes in her eyes. When they fully opened, what she saw made her gasp. Sunstreaker looked like a dangerous predator as he pinned the culprit to the ground. He had the bots arms in his servos, twisting them in an awful angle and one pede was planted on his helm, threatening to crush him. Energon leaked from his mouth as he moaned in agony. No one dared to approach him to help their comrade

Sunstreaker bent down, bending the bots arms even more. "You call that art," he whispered darkly, giving a hard pull. Riot whimpered, "You're pathetic! But don't worry; I'll make _you_ a masterpiece." With a sickening crunch, he ripped Riot's arms off with ease. Energon splattered everywhere and Reshiram watched as it splashed against Sunstreaker's body, covering his pristine paint and making him look beautiful in a horrific sort of way.

"Better." He said and with an icy glare at the rest who were crowded around them, he walked briskly over to Reshiram.

She tried to shrink into herself, the bawling femme and bots not registering in her head. Nothing else mattered but the terrifying mech coming closer to her. He was so different from the egotistical joker from before.

She couldn't stop from flinching when he stopped before her and placed a servo on her shoulder. From that touch she could feel the tightly balled anger, but what for? He couldn't possibly be so livid for her sake, could he? She felt him grasp her upper arm gently and tug. She shook her head and tried to pull her arm away but she knew such a feat was impossible with Sunstreaker. Reshiram was strong, but not so much that she could out power a mech of such strength.

Another tug with a little more force had her following in step with him. The noise quickly died away as she tried to keep up with his swift strides. Her eyes were shut tightly and she kept her wings and free arm tightly around her. Reshiram was afraid. Had Kalu been right? Had she trusted this mech too quickly? No, she wouldn't believe that Sunstreaker would hurt her.

She was aware when a door hissed open and she was pulled into a warm room. She finally opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a living room. It was of a medium size, furnished with comfort in mind with a large couch, two recliners and a big holo-TV. There was a table in-between the furniture and a couple desks against the walls that had pictures. The room joined into a hall where she guessed the berthroom was and a small kitchen with a round table with four stools. What she noticed the most was the beautiful works of art hanging on the walls and sculptures standing on the desks.

This must be Sunstreaker's home. But why did he bring her here? Her arm was pulled again and she was lead to the hallway and to a door on the right. It opened to a fairly spacious washracks. Why the pit was she being brought to his washracks.

"Would you stop being difficult. The paint is already dried and will take some work to get off." Sunstreaker finally spoke. It wasn't malicious sounding anymore but annoyed. She blinked and followed him.

"You can't…use solvent." She said; her voice small and hesitant. She was just so confused. What did he want from her, why was he doing this? This was all too intimate. She heard the water turn on and she was pushed under the warm spray.

"I know Ms. obvious. I just so happen to like some of the organic cleansers. It actually works wonders on giving a flawless look to one's armor." He said and walked in behind her. Her skin prickled at his close proximity and she shuffled uncomfortably. His servos touched the back of her neck and she gasped as he started to rub the cleanser into her feather-fur. His touch was still tender as he ran his fingers through her coat to remove the caked paint. It was soothing and she couldn't stop the purr from forming in her throat. She heard a snort of laughter behind her but she was much to content to care at the moment. She would be mortified later.

It all ended much too quickly though and when Sunstreaker stopped Reshiram was left feeling tingly all over. What strange things he made her feel. She tilted her head a little to look back at Sunstreaker. He was washing the Energon from his frame and she couldn't stop her eyes from wondering. She followed his servo as it drifted over his plating. Her cheeks heated and she gulped as he went lower and lower and she had to rip her gaze away before it went too far. She felt like a dirty pervert.

"Are-are we done yet?" She asked timidly. She should get going. She still had to meet Orion. He was probably wondering where she was by now. She didn't want him to worry.

"I guess so." He muttered. He reached over to place the cleanser away and his chassis pressed against her back. She held as still as possible, waiting for him to move. He was warm and a part of her wanted him to stay there, to do more than just touch her. She frowned. Now where did that thought come from?

"You know," Sunstreaker started and Reshiram looked behind her again to the still close mech. He hadn't moved yet much to her confusion. "I've never let a femme join me in the racks before. You should be honored." He teased; a look of wicked mischief on his grey faceplates. He pressed a button on the side and before she knew it she was hit with a gust of warm air.

'_Oh no, not the drier!_' She thought desperately as air ruffled her feathers and fur. It wasn't long before the drier turned off and much to her horror, her coat poofed out. She looked like a giant…

"Fuzzball." Sunstreaker smirked and pinched a small amount of the white fluff between his fingers. He had to admit, he quite liked the feel of her fur. She was so…soft. Like a high quality polishing cloth. He had the irrational desire to push his faceplates into it. His smirk grew. Reshiram would probably have a heart attack. Already she was shivering and it wasn't because she was cold.

"You…did that on purpose." She accused, turning fully around and looking not at all pleased with his amusement. Her blue eyes blazed with indignation and her red cheeks were clearly visible through her white face fur. He became a little worried though when curls of black smoke started to make its way through her bared teeth. She inhaled a deep breath and blew a stream of it through her nose. It was hot and Sunstreaker had to close his vents to keep it from choking him. Through the black cloud he saw her dart at him. She pushed him to the side, surprising him with her strength and made for the exit. He couldn't help but grin as he followed her out. So she had a temper. He liked it.

When he got to the livingspace he saw her sitting on her haunches, pink tongue furiously grooming her coat back into place. She looked like a frazzled cyber-cat. She growled lowly as he moved to sit next to her but she didn't stop in her cleaning.

"You are a vile mech you know that, vile. I should turn you into scrap metal and feed you to the cyber-vultures." She growled, licking her paw and rubbing her face. It was an endearing sight and Sunstreaker smirked. He never thought it he would find an organic…appealing.

Reshiram finished her grooming with her tail and stood up. She shook her coat and flicked her wings. What a slaggered. She couldn't remember a time she felt so angry at someone, so…embarrassed. But Sunstreaker seemed pit bent on teasing her as much as he could, to rile her up and he was doing a fragging good job too.

She turned around to see him looking at her. Surprisingly he was devoid of his infuriating smirk and was simply…staring, like he was examining her.

"What?" she asked. He didn't awnser her and instead, stood up and walked over to her. She turned fully around to face him, lowering her front and slightly spreading her wings defensively. A growl reverberated from her chest as he still came closer.

"You stay where you are!" she demanded and a strange look entered Sunstreaker's optics. He straightened; a growl of his own answering hers.

The moment Reshiram had put herself into a defensive position, demanding that he stop, Sunstreaker felt a trill run through him. She was challenging him. He never had a femme challenge him.

"Oh silly little Fuzzy, do you think you could stop me if I didn't." He moved to circle her and she moved with him, keeping her eyes on him to make sure he didn't do anything funny. She wouldn't put it passed him.

"What do you want with me?" she asked. Sunstreaker stopped his circling, seemingly to think but before she knew it, he took two swift steps towards her. She fumbled back, taken by surprise by his sudden movement. She tried to right herself so she could put distance between them but Sunstreaker was faster and his servo lashed out to firmly grip her jaw.

"To figure you out." He said, tilting his helm slightly to the side as he watched her. "I find you…interesting and it has been a very long time since I've found anything that's peeked my interest."

"L-let me guess," she stuttered as his thumb rubbed circles on her cheek. The purr came out without her permission and she chastised herself for giving into him, again, "I s-should be honored."

Sunstreaker smiled. Not his usual smug or dark smirk but a genuine smile. He looked breath taking, the smile lighting up his faceplates.

"If you want to be." He told her, letting her face go and standing back. "Now, since I have won this match of wills, why don't you tell me what you were doing before those slaggers painted you up?"

Change of subject. Reshiram sighed with relief. Thank goodness, that meant he was done harassing her…hopefully.

"Well, I was going to Iacon." She said. Sunstreaker's brow ridge furrowed.

"Isn't that a stupid idea? The nobles live there and with your appearance," he paused and gave her a critical once over, "They'll try and take you, again."

"I know that, but I have to! Tomorrow is Kalu's day and a family friend is holding a package for me." She said.

"Well why doesn't this friend just bring it to you?" Sunstreaker asked.

Reshiram sighed. "Because, Orion is a very busy mech, he doesn't have the time to come down here." She explained and turned around. "Anyways, I really have to go before it gets too late. Thanks for…helping me."

Sunstreaker huffed and walked up to stand next her. She was confused by his actions, hoping he wasn't going to start again. She might actually have to use Ratchet's special wrench lessons he always told her were very important to know, though the thought of denting Sunstreaker's pretty armor wasn't the most appealing idea.

"Now what?" she asked, eyeing him warily.

"What do you mean 'now what?'? I can't very well let you venture into the pit by yourself. Knowing you, you'll end up in someone's posh berthroom like some pampered turbo-puppy."

"No I won't!" She defended. She could take of herself. She didn't need Sunstreaker following her about like a royal guard. Although…the thought was temping as an image of the golden mech following her everywhere she went, warding off the everyday bots who harassed her and looking simply amazing doing so filtered through her mind.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sunstreaker gave an amused snort. She turned her head to level a dark glare at him which he smirked at.

"No matter how much you try, you'll never be able to tell me no." he said, a satisfied smugness rolling off him. "It's so obvious on your face that you want me to go with you, to go everywhere with you." He leaned down to her level and Reshiram took a step back with a small growl, pearly white fangs bared in warning.

A dark and beautiful smile slowly spread on Sunstreaker's face. Oh yes, he could get used to this. He had never felt so satisfied with a femme. They were always so screechy and annoying and were really only good for interfacing in his opinion. He tried mechs, since Sideswipe liked them and it had been an extremely awkward experience. But this squishy organic which he would have normally never bothered with, especially in the way he was currently, had caught his attention. Her beauty and personality had pulled him in and he wanted to unravel every bit of her.

"Well," Sunstreaker whispered, "Let's not keep your friend waiting." With that he moved away from Reshiram and opened the door, walking out into the bright light. He looked back at her and smiled mischievously.

Reshiram stood there for a moment, before she too exited the building.

What the frag was she getting herself into?

* * *

Getting to Iacon had been simple with Sunstreaker by her side. No one bothered them and when they tried, one look from the golden mech had them scurrying along in haste. Their expressions never ceased to make her laugh and her cheerfulness seemed to please Sunstreaker, if his small smirk was anything to go by.

"So," Reshiram started as they made their way through the streets. Sunstreaker hummed his acknowledgement, his optics closed against the sunlight, "tell me something about yourself."

Sunstreaker cracked a blue optic open to look at her. "I'm an artist" he said, smirking when the draca huffed and narrowed her gaze at him.

"I'm aware of that Mr. Obvious; tell me something I don't know. Like, what do you do for a living?"

"Be exceptionally good looking" he said.

"That's not a job."

"You're right, it's not but it should be. I should get paid 1000 credits every time someone looks at me."

"Don't you think 1000 credits are a bit much?"

Sunstreaker gazed down at her, a dejected look on his beautiful face. "You don't think I'm worth 1000 credits." He asked. Reshiram blushed and sputtered.

"I-I didn't say that, you're worth much more, wait that's not what I meant, I mean what I meant to say-" Her blubbering was stopped when gold fingers wrapped around her muzzle and lifted her face to look at Sunstreaker. Her face warmed even more when he smiled.

"There's no need for excuses Fuzzball, I already know what you think of me."

Reshiram frowned at him and swung her face from his grip. "My name is not Fuzzball and why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tease me. Do you have some perverse joy in watching me flounder around like a youngling?"

'_Oh you have no idea._' Sunstreaker thought deviously and walked ahead of her.

"Oh of course not, but you make it so easy that I just can't resist."

Reshiram squawked indignantly and ran after him

"Get over here you pit spawned glitch!" She barked..

Sunstreaker laughed. "Only if you can catch me!"

* * *

"This is it." Reshiram said. She and Sunstreaker stood in front of a beautiful suburb house. It was two stories, colored an optic pleasing blue and white and probably cost three Vorns of her paychecks. Orion Pax wasn't a well-known mech in Iacon despite his tutelage under Sentinel Prime and he definitely didn't earn enough as a data clerk to pay for a place like this.

But his Bondmate did.

"Don't you think you're a bit late." a somewhat scratchy but not overly unpleasant voice said from behind her. She and Sunstreaker turned around, though Sunstreaker's reaction towards the newcomer took her by surprise. He lashed out at the mech behind them, intent on knocking the block of whoever had dared to sneak up on them. His fist was smoothly caught by a blue servo.

"Oh Remy dear, I thought you knew better than the hang around the violent ones." A pretty tri-colored seeker stood behind them, his white, blue, and red plating gleaming under the sun. His smirk rivaled Sunstreaker's in cockiness and set her fur on edge. Though the mech looked as relaxed and calm as can be, she knew he was bristling at the glitched intruder who dared tried to hit him.

Starscream.

She yelp and wiggled herself between the two dominate mechs, placing her hands on their chests. The feel of Sunstreaker's sparkbeat under her hand made her blush but she set aside her feelings to try and quell the fire.

"Stop Starscream, please let Sunstreaker's fist go." She asked politely, appealing to Starscream's good side with her manners. A crimson gaze stared down at her before nodding and letting Sunstreaker's servo go.

"You might want to keep your mech on a leash before he hurts someone." He sneered at the bristling golden mech as he stood back. Sunstreaker growled but didn't strike at the seeker again. She felt his chassis, vibrating with displeasure, press closer to her, almost protectively, though she knew she had nothing to fear from Starscream. He would never hurt her.

"Well then, come inside." Starscream invited though his optics continues to criticize Sunstreaker as the golden mech entered his home. It made the whole place reek in male dominance and Reshiram sighed.

"So, I see a few things missing since I was here last." She said, hoping to break some of the tension. Starscream snorted and waved a servo dramatically.

"You have Skywarp to thank for that. That glitch just has to touch everything. He's like a walking disaster zone."

Reshiram smiled. Though his voice sounded disgusted, there was a tint of affection.

"So, where is Orion? I thought he was going to be here to meet me?" She asked.

"He had some things to attend to with Sentinel. He wanted me to wait for you even though I told him you knew your way around." The seeker plopped onto a long couch, his wings sinking into the cushions and he let out a relieved sigh. Reshiram joined him, sitting on the opposite couch. She patted the seat next to her for Sunstreaker and he went to sit by her though he was anything but relaxed.

"Anyways, what took you so long? I was tempted to call Wheeljack."

She shook her head quickly. "Oh thank goodness you didn't. Jacky is helping at the clinic today and if he got worried then Kalu would notice and then he would ask questions and oh Jack can't lie to save his life and Kalu is so scary when he wants something and and and…..It would be sooooo bad." She babbled franticly. She would rather not have to explain to Kalu what happened today in the market area.

"Hmm, it's a good thing you got here then. So tell me what happened."

"Oh," she peeked up at Sunstreaker, her grey claws fidgeting when he looked back at her. "Well, there was a problem when, you know, I was heading here. It involved paint….and mechs laughing at me."

Starscream's optics narrowed. "I swear bots these days act like they were raised in huts. If I didn't already know that you would deny me the request, I would have asked you who did it so I could show those two-bit processors something real funny." He reached over to a dispenser beside him and filled two cubes with rich energon and another with a bubbly clear liquid. He handed the clear cube to Reshiram and then held out the energon to Sunstreaker. He watched as the mech eyed the cube warily and huffed.

"I'm not going to hold this forever, just take the slagging thing for primus sake." Starscream demanded and pushed the cube into Sunstreaker's faceplates. Sunstreaker had to quickly grab the cube before the seeker ended up spilling the energon all over his armor plating. That would piss him off.

Starscream quickly ignored the disgruntled Sunstreaker in favor of his conversation with Reshiram. She smiled weakly when his piercing optics burned into her, digging for more answer.

"And why am I not cleaning the paint off you?" he questioned, leaning over the table between the two couches.

Reshiram's face flushed, her brightened cheeks visible through her white fur, as she remembered how the paint had been removed. Gentle servos combing through her fur, a warm chassis at her back and the smell of organic cleanser and expensive wax, all of it floated through her mind and was likely to never leave. That same mixed smell was still with her, next to her in the form of Sunstreaker. She chanced a glance at him to find he was already looking at her, a browridge lifted. Her head darted back forward only to barely miss smashing into Starscream's and she let out a startle yelp.

The seeker gave her a curious look before redirecting it to Sunstreaker and then back at her. His wings twitched and she could just see the thoughts racing through that too smart processor of his. She really hoped he didn't get the wrong idea, primus he would never leave her alone if he did.

"Well," Starscream said, resting back against the cushions, "I guess it doesn't really matter. You're not hurt and that's what counts."

What!? Was he…was he letting her off the hook. No, no he had something planned, of that she was sure. The wily seeker never let something get passed him. She knew he knew she had a secret, and he would pry out of her for certain.

'_My attraction to Sunstreaker must never be known to Starscream._' Reshiram promised herself. '_I'd never live through it…and he'd tell Kalu…_'

Her thoughts were interrupted when Starscream ex-vented. She looked up to see he held up a metal box, 'Alluvien Ice' written attractively in neon blue. "I believe you came for this." He said.

She smiled widely and took the box from his servos. She opened the lid to reveal a glowing blue liquid contained in an exquisitely made bottle. It was high-grade, the best ever made and the most expensive too. She had been saving forever for this. Her Kalu loved his high-grade and had always wanted to try a bottle of Alluvien Ice. But with a middle-class wage, the price of the high-grade was way over his helm so she sought to fix that and this Kalu's day she would.

"Alluvien Ice."

Reshiram blinked and looked to Sunstreaker. "Uh, yes, it's for my Kalu. He has always wanted some." She explained. She was surprised when he chuckled.

"If you had told me you were getting Alluvien Ice I would have offered to get you a bottle for free."

"Free! You must be joking with me. You'd have to be really good friends with the maker to get a bottle of this stuff for free." She said dubiously. Sunstreaker grinned but before he could say anything, Starscream spoke up.

"Let me guess, you're related. I should have figured as much, you look just like Sideswipe, minus the red paint and pit-slagged grin." He said.

"Wait, you have a brother, and he makes Alluvien Ice?" Reshiram asked. Sunstreaker vented and rolled his optic.

"Guess I can't pretend to be an only mech anymore." He muttered.

"But wait, your brother must make a slag load of credits. Why do you live in lower Iacon?"

Sunstreaker huffed. "Because, we grew up there. We weren't going to move because my brother makes good pay. We can be just as comfortable where we are now as we could here." He explained.

Reshiram looked down at the bottle. "Oh, that's true. I don't think I'd want to leave either, even if I did have the credits. Too many bots need me and Kalu's help." She smiled up at Sunstreaker.

"Well that's all nice and dandy and I truly don't mean to rush you but if you'd just look out that window that there is no longer any light in the sky." Starscream said.

"What about it?" Sunstreaker asked. Reshiram gasped, almost dropping the box as she bolted upright.

"I have to get home, like right now!" She cried. She covered the lid of the box and bounded over to the door. Starscream stood up with a smirk and walked over to her.

"Thank you Star, I appreciate this so much. Give Orion my thanks as well." She said, wrapped her arms around the taller seeker, making sure not to jostle the box too much. He hugged her back before holding her back at arm's length.

"You can always tell him yourself. You have wings, you should use them. I don't know why you insist on not flying when you need to go somewhere." He told her, grasping her wings gently in both servos to spread them out.

"Because, it's scares everyone. That and I can't, even if I wanted to. A femme broke my wing and it's still healing." She said, missing Sunstreaker's dark glower and bristling armor. Starscream though, but passed on acknowledging it.

"Yes, Ratchet told me about that, another reason why you should fly instead of walking, regardless of what other's feel. Scaring them at the very least keeps them away." He gave up easily when Reshiram shook her head. The stubborn femme; always thinking of others before herself.

"Fine, be that way," Starscream pouted dramatically, crossing his arms over his cockpit. "You should get going and come back in about a Deca-cycle. I should have that comm-chip ready for installation."

Reshiram perked her head. "Really, that's great. I'll have to tell Kalu and Jacky." She turned to leave, Sunstreaker already out the door and waiting for her. She looked back and waved. "Thanks again, I'll be back in a Deca-cycle." She said.

Starscream huffed. "Don't be a stranger Rem, I insist you come to visit earlier than that." He demanded. Reshiram smiled and nodded.

"Alright." With that she bounded over to Sunstreaker. She startled when he placed a servo on her back.

"What are you doing?" She asked hesitantly. Sunstreaker didn't look at her but his face was slightly scrunched as if something was bothering him.

"Concentrating."

"Really now? About what?"

"About how to get you in my berth."

And that's when all of Reshiram's brain functions ceased. She stopped in her tracks, her face heating hotter than ever before and her jaw opened in shock. Had he just said what she thought he said? She could only stare ahead as her brain started to tick again and thoughts, thoughts she never had or ever thought she would have filtered through her mind.

"Wha?"

Sunstreaker smirked as he watched her flounder, her jaw opening and closing like those fish in the organic parks.

"I was joking." He said. He was alarmed though we her eyes hardened and her fur bristled. He didn't stop her when she walked up to him and hit him.

"That's not funny aftglitch!" She growled, her voice distinctly upset. She huffed, giving him another glare before walking off.

Sunstreaker didn't know what happened. He hadn't meant anything bad by what he said. It was a joke. He jogged up to where she was and blocked her way. She growled again but didn't try to move away.

"What, I have to get home." She grumbled.

"Obviously you took the joke wrong, you're the innocent type. No interface jokes from now on, but seriously there was no need to hit me!" He intoned.

"Because you're an insensitive jerk. You don't joke around about that kind of thing, especially with someone like me."

"What do you mean someone like you?"

Reshiram looked away and sighed before turning to face him. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Like I said I need to get home before Kalu makes a one mech search party…with weapons."

Sunstreaker walked beside her, not willing to let this slip. "No, tell me."

"Why, there's no need to."

"You know, to make sure I don't make the same mistake. You've got a serious punch." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Reshiram stopped and gave him a tentative look.

"Come on, you tell me what you meant and I'll tell you something about myself." He reasoned. Primus he was whining like Sideswipe.

"Fine, but we keep walking."

"Fine by me."

"The reason is really simple. I am the only one of my kind on this plant. Therefore there is no one for me to mate with. So I apologize for hitting you Sunstreaker, but the thought of interfacing upsets me. It's a special intimate connection that I won't get to experience unless I move to a planet that has my species. I'm reminded of my differences daily and that's the one thing I don't like being reminded that I won't have. "

Sunstreaker had been quite the entire time she spoke. He listened to her voice's tone as she explained herself. She was sad and she longed for something beyond her reach. But he didn't think it was impossible. There was always a way.

"Do you have a valve?" He asked suddenly. Reshiram's head whipped around so fast he though it was fly off. Her tail flattened against her backside in alarm.

"I beg your pardon." She yelped incredulously.

"Do you have a valve? You know; a place between those little legs of yours that takes a spike."

Reshiram gaped at him. "I…don't think I'm going to answer that."

"Well then don't, but it you do have something similar to a valve then you can still interface with a mech." He explained.

"But there's still the problem that I'm organic. No mech in his right mind would interface with me."

Sunstreaker smirked. "Have you ever been to Kaon?"

She shook her head. Kalu had always told to her to never go there. Lower Iacon was paradise compared to the slums known as Kaon. Dirty mechs and femmes of all colors lived there and most of them were criminals and murderers. It was the darkest place in all of Cybertron.

"No," she admitted, "Kalu told me to never go down there, that it's horribly shady. He said he'd have my aft if I did."

The golden mech chuckled. "Yeah, it's pretty bad down there. But it's also the only place on Cybertron that I know of that has both cybertronians and organics mingling with each other. The bots don't care who it is as long as they have someone to call their own, someone to come home to." He explained to her.

She couldn't believe it. Cybertronians and organics…mating, being together. It was unheard of. She looked down as she walked. Why was Sunstreaker telling her this? Did he want her to go down there? Was she suggesting that she find someone there? And what did it matter to him? It was all confusing.

"How 'bout I take you sometime. There are some less horrid places down there I can show you." He offered.

She thought about it. It couldn't hurt could it? Sunstreaker would go with her; she wouldn't have to worry about someone harassing her. But what it Kalu found out? Lying to him wasn't an option. She could sneak out, though when she got back Kalu would most definitely lock her in her room for the rest of her life.

"Okay, I'll try it. But you have to come with me."

"Deal, now I believe I told you I would tell you something about me."

She nodded her head.

"Okay, so you know how Sideswipe is my brother right? Well he's more than just my brother; he's my split-spark twin."

Reshiram gasped. "Split-sparks are extremely rare." She said. She remembered reading about them once in a medical pad. There were only three cases known and they had died about four Vorns into their lives. "And you and Sideswipe…survived"

"Yes."

"Wow, I honestly hadn't seen that coming. I guess I need to meet Sideswipe and see the similarities for myself." She said. Sunstreaker shook his head with a smirk.

"He's a bit of a glitch, can't tell his head from his aft. He might send you running home."

Reshiram laughed. "Well I guess I'll have to be patient then won't I?"

"We'll see."

* * *

Ratchet paced the length of the living room, a frown gracing his faceplates. Wheeljack was sitting on the couch, watching his friend worry away. He had been like this for the past two joors. Reshiram had yet to come home. They knew she left to visit Orion but she had never once missed coming home on time. It was a cause for concern. Had someone kidnapped her of worse, hurt her to the point she couldn't make it home.

Ratchet almost had a spark attack when he heard the door hiss open. He spun around on the spot quickly. Reshiram stood there, blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Reshiram!" the medic barked. Before she had time to move, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and squeezed. "Primus above, where the slag have you been you little glitch! Do you know how worried I was?" he demanded, pushing her back and looking her over. There wasn't a scratch on her. No patches of missing fur or feathers, no bruises or broken bones and she seemed to be in good spirits.

"I'm sorry Kalu, there was a little problem on the way to Orion's." she said and explained the events of the day to him. She told him how Sunstreaker had helped her again and how he made sure she got to and from Orion's saftly. She made sure to leave the part about the washrack out of her story. Kalu was sure to take it the wrong way and would most likely dismantle Sunstreaker for molesting his youngling…or something overdramatic like that. She knew it would end with someone getting hurt.

It was with a deep ex-vent that Ratchet spoke up. "I guess…I'll have to thank him then." He said, sounding like it took all his pride to speak those words. Reshiram and Wheeljack gasped.

"Oh no, the great and horrible Hatchet is going to speak words of kindness to a fellow mech. What ever shall we do Rem?" Wheeljack joked. The smile he was sporting was soon wiped off his faceplates and he jumped from the couch when Ratchet sprang at him, wrench in servo.

She laughed and jumped into the fray, intent on stopping her Kalu from killing Jack.

Today had been pretty good.

* * *

So here go. Some Remmy/Sunny goodness for everyone...AND STARSCREAM HADLIHDSLKJAHKLJSHDLKSJHDLKJ AJH! I love you! :B I liked this chapter also I am a little unsure about the end part with Rem and Sunstreaker. Did the explination she gave sound alright. Also, their romance will officially start in about two Chapters. Does anyone have any ideas on anything they should do as friends before smoochy smooch comes in. O3O

Also importent question. Since this is romance I want to know what your opinions are on how far I should take their relationship. Here are some things I want your opinions on.

1. Should there be any sex chapters involved in this story or should I just imply it. (Second option in boring! OAO)

2. Later, should Rem and Sunny find a way to have cute bebehs!

3. Should I have any jealousy between any of them.

Any input is fuel for my fire! Also, please tell me what you think about Sunny in this story. Have I been doing him justice. KTHANX

As always if you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	5. Kalu's Day

Here is a new chapter and I got it out in fairly good time. I want to keep to at least one or two chapters a month so I'm going to keep the chapters around the 3000 area unless a chapters won't stop like the last on.

Anyways read on my lovely and gives to me more reviewz. :B

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Kalu's Day**_

Today was Kalu's day. Reshiram woke bright and excited. She stretched her wings as far as they would go, the white feathers catching the light as it filtered through the window. A yawn made it's was from her mouth as she hoped out of the berth.

The first thing she did was wash. She lifted her back like a cyber-cat as the warm water wash over her coat. It felt good and for a moment she remembered yesterday. She blushed and turned the water off when she was done, grabbing a cloth towel and drying off. That glitched mech had plagued her dreams all night, from his gorgeous smile to his egotistical but jokey manner. Slagit to the pit and back, the fragger was charming her like a young mindless femme.

And she had to meet him today too. Slag!

She poked her head out of her berthroom door to look around. Both Ratchet and Wheeljack seemed to be out. Good, she didn't want to get questioned about her whereabouts. She was just going to go pick up the gift from Sunstreaker's and be right back. She had left it there so that Kalu would not be able to see it. With the way he charged her last night, he would have surely found her gift. Plus, it had been Sunstreaker's idea and truthfully, he was right. She couldn't deny him anything.

She walked quickly to the door, making as little noise as possible in case anyone was still in recharge. She sighed with relief when she made out the door. She looked up at the rooftops and decided, despite the neighbor's dislike of her being above them, getting to and back was more important. She scrabbled up the side of the house and onto the roof. She looked down to see the others watching her suspiciously, as if she would attack them from her new vantage point.

She huffed softly before heading over to Sunstreaker's. Surprisingly, he didn't live too far from her, about five blocks away.

Bouncing from one roof to the next, she swiftly made it to her destination. She looked over from her perch and was surprised to see a mech banging on the door. Was Sunstreaker in trouble? '_Well he did kind of beat up another mech yesterday._' She remembered but she saw no enforcer sigil on the mechs person. She took a closer look at him and found he was incredibly good looking. He had flawless crimson plating that gleamed beneath the sunlight. His helm, servos, and lower legs were jet black and his upper arms, thighs, pedes and abdomen were white. He was tall and strongly built. His attractive face sported a goofy grin as he sung something about sunshine and energon goodies.

It clicked in her head. This must be Sideswipe, Sunstreaker's twin.

She couldn't help but giggle when his voice reached a higher pitch and a bot living in the same complex yelled out his window. Not once did Sunstreaker appear though, even when Sideswipe's song got more and more ridiculous. Her laughing eventually caught the red mechs attention and he smiled up at her. Despite his difference in armor, his face was shaped the same way as Sunstreaker's, highlighting the fact that they were twins.

He motioned for her to come down and she did so, landing gracefully next to him.

"You must be Sideswipe." She said.

Sideswipe's grin only grew and he pointed a thumb at his self. "Right you are, and you must be Fuzzball."

Reshiram swore she felt something twitch and she glared. "Let's not call me Fuzzball. My name is Reshiram."

Sideswipe only laughed. "Sure, whatever you say Fuzzy." before she could retort the mech wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her to his side. She flushed in embarrassment but didn't get to dwell on it as Sideswipe pointed to the window above them. "That right there is the window to Sunny's art studio. You've got a pair of pretty wings so I want you to fly on up there and open this door. Do that for me and I'll think about calling you by your actual name." he said smoothly into her ear canal. She shook her head at the ticklish feeling it gave her and stared at him.

"Why can't you just open the door yourself? Obviously you live here as well as Sunstreaker."

He waved a servo at the closed door before them and said sadly, "My dearest brother simply does not love me and has banned me from entering."

She raised a brow. "I'm sure he must have reason."

"He's really mean." Sideswipe said seriously. It only caused her to laugh.

"Alright, I don't see the harm in helping, but just to let you know, you'll owe me." She tried to be serious as well but it failed as Sideswipe swept into a dramatic gentlemech bow.

"Of course my dear. You may call upon me anytime." He purred.

She giggled. "I'll hold you to that."

He gave her a nod and she jumped, easily getting to the window with only a few beats of her wings. Sideswipe hadn't been so bad. A bit on the goofy side…okay a lot on the goofy side but she found herself comfortable around him. She didn't feel intimidated by him as she did with Sunstreaker but she figured that might be because of her like for the golden mech.

When Reshiram reached the ledge of the window, she sat on the spacious edge that had a few pretty organic and crystal flowers. She looked back down at Sideswipe who only ushered onward. Primus on a pole Sunstreaker was going to be mad. She pushed the window open, hoped in and looked around. The room was fairly spacious; one door that led to a closet was on the opposite side of the window. There were shelves stacked with paints, brushes, datapads and an assortment of other art materials. There was an easel with a covered canvas next to a worn out couch with a pull out berth she was sure Sunstreaker found himself recharging on a lot. In a corner there was also a desk with more datapads. The floor was littered with multicolored paint splotches and papers with sketches.

It was the room of an artist.

In the left corner there was a trapdoor that must have led downstairs. She reached down and lifted the hatch. She didn't even bother to take the latter down and glided to the bottom floor.

"I hadn't expected you to break and enter Fuzzball." She heard. "You could have just knocked." She spun around to face Sunstreaker as he stood there smirking. She froze as he sauntered towards her, the look of predatory glee on his faceplates making her heat hammer. When he stopped in front of her, his servo lifted to stroke her cheek, causing her to purr softly. Slag him to the pit!

"HEY! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!?" Sideswipe yelled from outside. Reshiram's eyes shot opened as she remembered she was supposed to open the door for the mech. She heard a small growl from Sunstreaker and sighed.

"Can you please let your brother in." she asked. Sunstreaker stared at her as if she had just said something funny and she glared at him.

"He lives here too you know, he has a right to come in even if he annoys you."

He rolled his optics and let out a loud, over dramatic ex-vent. "Fiiinnneee!" he mumbled. He stomped over to the door, leaving her feeling like she was watching a pouting sparkling. When he opened the door, Sunstreaker was hit with an armful of Sideswipe.

"I knew you still loved me Sunny." He cried, clinging to the golden mech. From over his brothers shoulder he gave Reshiram a wink and mouthed 'Good job'. She laughed and nodded.

"Just get in here aftface before I change my mind and throw you back out." He snarled, tossing Sideswipe off. The mech simply brushed off his brother's foul mood and skipped over to Reshiram.

"So anyways, I figure you would stop by." He held up a bag of sweet flat-cakes. "Gotcha some of these so you could join us for morning energon." Sideswipe said and went to the kitchen.

She smiled. "That was very thoughtful of you Sideswipe."

Sunstreaker huffed and followed his brother into the kitchen. She raised a brow and shook her head.

Mechs.

* * *

Sitting with the twins for morning fuel was quite the experience. They bickered over everything. When one would say something the other would disagree and they would go on an entire tangit about who was right. But Reshiram could see the cared for each other. From Sideswipe's goofy grins to Sunstreaker's insults, everything they did showed the kind of bond they had. She had to admit, she was kinda of jealous. It must be nice to have someone who would be there to share your thoughts with. Who knew you better then they knew themselves.

"Soooo," Sideswipe looked to her, placing his chin in servo and batting his optics. "Sunny here came home with a bottle of my special made high-grade that he said was yours. Who's it for?" he asked.

"Oh, it's for my Kalu, which by the way I should be getting back." She said. She hopped off the stool she was sitting on and turned to the mechs. "I kinda left without telling him." She scratched her head sheepishly.

"Well, let me get you your box and I'll walk you back." Sunstreaker said and left the kitchen. Sideswipe eyed him before saddling up next to her.

"Sunny's has become real smitten with you. What did you do?" He asked.

Reshiram was confused. She hadn't done anything as far as she knew. "You mean he's not always like this?"

He shook his head and replied, "On no! He's usually rude, crude and socially unacceptable. He likes to stay in his own little corner away from everyone else. But he likes you and I can see it, I can feel it."

Reshiram's head swirled with the implications of Sunstreaker liking her. In what way did he like her? Most likely only as a friend. Her heart hurt at the thought. It would be foolish to think he would like her more than a friend.

A servo placed itself under her chin to bring her to face Sideswipe. He smiled. "Now, now, no looking sad. It doesn't suit you. We'll talk about something else." The mech thought for a second. "What is your Kalu like?" he asked.

"Don't tell him. It'll only spark his interest." Sunstreaker emerged from the hall and walked to stand next to her. Sideswipe stuck his glossa out at his brother and Sunstreaker growled. "Keep that thing in your mouth before I cut it off." The glossa was immediately hidden, not willing to tempt the golden brother.

"Meany afthole…" Sideswipe muttered under his breath after his brother walked by. Reshiram laughed softly as she and the red mech followed Sunstreaker out.

"Why are you coming?" Sunstreaker huffed out.

"Well, duh. I want to know what her Kalu is like and since she's not allowed to tell me I guess I have to just meet him."

"Of course you do."

"Okay now mechs, be nice." Reshiram said sternly. The two mechs looked at each other before they ex-vented.

"Fiiinnneee!"

* * *

"Now you see here fragger, Rem wouldn't hurt a cyber-fly and if you so much a try to take her in then by Primus you better hope you have amazing dodging skills and a hard helm because I will take you down faster than Unicron."

Once Reshiram heard the angered yell, she left the twins and hurried quickly to the clinic. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe frowned before following after her. When she skirted to a halt in front of the clinic, Ratchet dishing out threats to an enforcer was not what she had expected.

"Come on Ratch, we ain't gonna do anything and ya know it. We jus' wanna ask her what happened last orn." One of the black and white mechs said. He was short compared to his partner and he wore a blue visor and an easy going smile as he tried to calm the irate medic. The other mech didn't look as nice, with stern faceplates that showed no emotion. His doorwings stood straight and stiff upon his back. But she knew better.

"Prowl, Jazz, what you two doing here." She asked. The three mechs turned to face her and the twins and Ratchet quickly walked over to her, seizing her by the shoulders.

"Rem, where were you? Why did you leave without telling me?" He worried, bringing her into a strong hug. She trilled and nuzzled under his chin.

"I'm sorry Kalu, but I wanted it to be a surprise." She said and Ratchet let her go to take the box she pushed into his servos. "I left it at Sunstreaker's place so you wouldn't know." She turned to the mech behind her and smiled. Sunstreaker nodded while the medic looked the box over. His servo brushed over the elegant writing before opening the box. Inside was a genuine bottle of Alluvien Ice. His smile was soft as he pulled Reshiram into another hug.

"Happy Kalu's day!" She said, wrapping her arms around Ratchet as tight as she could.

"Thank you Brightspark." He whispered.

A cough caught the two's attention and they turned to Prowl and Jazz. Ratchet narrowed his optics on the one enforcer. "You come any closer and ruin this moment and I will break you!" he growled threatenly. Jazz and Reshiram gave nervous laughs as Ratchet and Prowl stared each other down.

As the twins watched the spectacle, Sideswipe leaned into his brother and whispered. "I think I'm in love."

Sunstreaker reset his audios and turned to his brother. "What, with who?"

Sideswipe gave a dopey smile as he watched Ratchet wave around a wrench, making the medic tool look like a murder weapon. "That beautiful white and red beast tearing into that enforcer with a ferociousness that rivals a cyber-panther. I think he's eaten my spark."

"You're kidding right?" Sunstreaker asked seriously. The red mech shook his head.

"No, no I'm not."

* * *

It had taken awhile but they had finally calmed Ratchet enough for Prowl and Jazz to explain themselves. They had spoken to Reshiram with the promise she wouldn't be taken anywhere. Prowl's assured them that that hadn't been the intent.

Reshiram explained the events of yesterday and that Sunstreaker, who had been questioned by Jazz, only hurt the mech in her defense. She pleaded with the two to let Sunstreaker of the hook, that he was only protecting her and Prowl had surprisingly given in, saying he was letting him go with a warning. That had earned him a pat on the back from Jazz and the two enforcers had left.

Sunstreaker turned to Reshiram. "Friends of yours?" he asked. It was uncommon for enforcers to give in to someone so easily. Reshiram nodded.

"Yes. If they weren't, Kalu would be behind bars quite a bit." She said. She looked to Sideswipe who still had a dopey look on his face. "Is he alright?" she asked.

Sunstreaker snorted. "Apparently, he's in love with your Kalu."

"What!"

That snapped Sideswipe out of his revere and he puffed his self out. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Reshiram sputtered. What this mech serious? By the look on his faceplates he was and she looked over at Ratchet who was now brandishing his wrench at a cowering Wheeljack. Not a good idea.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, especially right now. Kalu is in a bad mood and if you go over there declaring love he'll cut you up into itty bitty pieces and throw you in a grinder." She said; grabbing into Sideswipe's arm. He smiled and stuck a thumb up.

"I'd gladly welcome it from such a fine mech like him"

"Sunstreaker, make him stop!" she pleaded as Sideswipe left their little group to face the wrath of Ratchet. She watched as he walked up to him, stopping his tirade on Wheeljack. All seemed calm until Ratchet puffed up in obvious embarrassment and the wrench in the medic's servo landed his self on Sideswipe's helm. Reshiram and Sunstreaker cringed as they watched the mech wobble then fall to the ground in a heap. Ratchet huffed irritably before turning back only to find Wheeljack was no longer there and he let out a bellow and stomped off to find him.

"A frightening mech your Kalu is." Sunstreaker admitted. Reshiram nodded and scratched the back of her head.

"I'm sorry about Sideswipe, I tried to warn him." She said. Sunstreaker snorted and shook his head.

"Don't be, the glitch will probably get up and try again."

Reshiram laughed but it quickly turned to a squeak when she saw Ratchet stomp over to them. Sunstreaker straightened his self up, preparing for the worst. Her Kalu stopped in front of them and eyed the golden mech. Nothing was said as they gauged each other and it was after a long tense moment before Ratchet smirked.

"You've got brass bearings mech, for sticking up for Rem. Not a lot of bots would do that for her, especially in public. But I appreciate it. She needs someone to be there for her so don't screw it up or you'll be dinner for the turbo-wolves. They get real hungry sometimes." He warned and then left them with an 'I'm watching you.'

"That's was a thank you by the way." Reshiram said.

"Really, it sounded more like he was threatening to send me to the chopping block if I misbehave." Sunstreaker joked. Reshiram giggled.

"He'd never do that. But he would wield your helm to your aft."

Sunstreaker's browridge lifted at that before he looked down at her. "That's physically impossible."

She shook her head. "He'd make it possible."

He hummed at that and smirked. "Guess I'll have to stay on his good side then."

"I guess you will."

* * *

Sooooo, yeah there you have it.

Sideswipe: Hey hey foxy lady.

Now i need you my wonderful reviewers to do me a huge favor. I have some writers block going on and can't come up with things for Reshiram and Sunny to do before I get on with the main plot. I have two to three chapters that need ideas. So feed me some ideas and I'll choose the best ones. Should they go somewhere sould they meet someone, should it be just about sunny or just about rem. or should I do a little Sides/Ratch stuff.

Thanx

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	6. Failure

Yay a chapter. I had a trouble with this one, like bad. LOL!

I wnt to thank KayleeChiara for the lovely review she left. She pointed out that the relationship between Sides and Ratch would be destracting and that I should try and and do something from Sunstreaker or Rem point of veiw so I tried to do Sunstreaker which was plain hard by the way. It was very hard to write from Sunny's point of view and keep in character. Since this is before the war I get a little le way but I don't want to go too off course so tell me how I did.

Also, the relationship between Ratchet and Sideswipe will stay but will not be a main focus and is only there to add a humourus touch. I don't want to destract from Reshiram and Suntreaker.

Anyways, enjoy my lovelys.

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Failure**_

Sunstreaker never believed in love at first sight. It was a stupid thing only femmes and his brother thought of. To see someone and just know that they were the one was not how things went. At least, they weren't supposed too.

"Sunstreaker, Sunstreaker are you listening." A soft voice called. Sunstreaker shuttered his optics before settling them on the furred face across from him. He smirked at the soft downturn of Reshiram's lips.

"No Fuzzball, I wasn't listening." He said. Her face flushed and he had to hold in the grin.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me Fuzzball?" She gripped.

Sunstreaker shrugged his shoulders. "A million times but I can't guarantee that I'll ever stop." He said. She huffed irritably and swirled the sweet juice she had in a bottle. She mumbled something under her breath and took a drink.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He mocked, putting a servo to his audio fin.

She scrunched her shoulders to her neck and looked away. "I _said_ you're such a troublesome mech."

Sunstreaker chuckled, placing his chin in his servos and giving her a charming look that had her wiggling in her seat. "But you love that about me; my captivating good looks and delightful personality." He joked. He watched as she seemed to sink in her seat.

"Would you stop that?" she asked

"Stop what!?"

"Teasing me."

He laughed and stood to lean across the table they sat at. He made sure to place his face as close as possible without actually touching her. He enjoyed how she squirmed uncomfortably as he placed his servos on the top of the chair behind her, his arms brushing her cheeks.

"Whoever said I was teasing." He purred.

Oh did he love this. How her face flustered, how her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, how her organic heart beat fast whenever he was close by and how her blue eyes brightened with her desire for him. And she did want him, he could tell.

And each time he was thwarted.

Reshiram blew a bit of smoke in his face and he had to back away. His vents coughed as they tried to dispel the smoke that entered them.

"What the slag was that for!?" he demanded.

"For entering my personal bubble, which I might add you seem to do a lot."

Sunstreaker's optics narrowed and he directed a playful glare her way. She was just so refreshing from the other femmes that he had. Even though she obviously liked him, she wasn't always vying for his attention. And despite her organic nature, he didn't find her repulsive. She was soft to the touch and he strangely he wanted more.

"Hey, I have an idea, how about I take you to a place down in Kaon. It's a little club run by a friend of mine and is one of the less shady spots there." He offered and she looked up from her juice. She thought about for a click. She had agreed before that she would go once.

"Today?"

"Yes, why, you scared."

She reared her head back and hissed. "No!" she stated firmly. Sunstreaker chucked.

"Of course not; don't worry, I'll protect you." He grinned when she huffed.

"Fine, but you better stay close because if I get lost then it's your aft my Kalu will be offlining."

Sunstreaker grinned. "Deal!"

* * *

Sneaking out, she could do that….or not. She stood at the doorway, head lowered as Ratchet stood behind her.

"That mech is teaching you bad habits. Sneaking out without telling me, and at this time." He scolded. She whimpered softly and turned around.

"Don't worry Kalu; Sunstreaker is going to be with me." She pleaded, "We'll only be out for a little while." She jutted her bottom lip, widening her eyes as big as she could and wined. Ratchet was taken aback by the pitiful display. She looked like she did when she was younger. Innocent and small…cute…

"Fine, but you are to be back in four Joors and Sunstreaker better be with you or so help me, if you come home by yourself, he will be turned into a garbage truck. A very ugly garbage truck." He warned and Reshiram nodded. She went to open the door but Ratchet stopped her again.

"Also, tell him that his slaggered of a brother better stop bugging me while I'm working or he's dead."

Reshiram laughed, knowing that the headstrong Sideswipe would never take the threat seriously.

"You got it Kalu."

* * *

"This, this is the place." Reshiram looked up at the bright neon lit sign that said, '_Heat Bliss_'. Sunstreaker admitted it did sound like a place for dirty old mechs. The sound of blaring loud music and voices had her shuffling closer to Sunstreaker and he smirked.

He tangled a servo into the fur between her wings and she visibly relaxed. That all changed the moment they walked into the club. The servo in her fur kept her from bolting but she couldn't stop from pressing herself to Sunstreaker. If he hadn't had good balance he would have toppled over. She was small but she was strong.

"Too many bots, way too many bots." She whimpered. He watched as she took in the scene and her blue eyes widened when she saw a group of similar sized organics dancing with mechs and femme. Her jaw hung open as she took this all in.

"This is for real?" She asked in a whisper. Sunstreaker nodded and she took a deep breath. He walked her over to the bar and she hopped up onto a stool.

"Ever had organic high-grade?" he asked her. She shook her head as she looked at all the different bottles of high-grade.

"Wanna try some?"

She looked at him and then back at the bottles. "Sure."

Sunstreaker turned to the bartender behind the counter. Her name was Aerodrive and she was a short thin femme with green and white painted armor. She was cleaning out a mug but leaned on the counter when Sunstreaker grabbed her attention.

"Ah, Sunstreaker, it's been awhile. How have you been?" She asked of him.

"Taking a break…from everything." He said. She nodded in understanding. Her pink optics alit on Reshiram and the femme whistled with approval. It caught the draca's attention and she blinked in confusion before resuming her curious look around the place.

"Looks like you've change your tastes, never thought I'd see the day that you'd willingly engage with an organic." She said. Sunstreaker huffed and looked a Reshiram. True, he'd never thought he go out of his way to get to know an organic but he felt…well he felt something for Reshiram. He didn't know what it was but it was there and didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. In fact it only seemed to get stronger to longer he stayed in her presence.

He shook his helm. It was annoying to be plagued by these strange feelings. These past few Orns he wished that it had simply been a passing interest and that he would leave. He always left the femmes that he had been interested in. But the Fuzzball, she was different, new, something he never had before. He always felt better after spending time with her. And when he was with her, it was like he was a different bot. The need to make her happy and protect her always invaded his processor and he was always quick to comply with it.

"Sunstreaker, you gonna introduce us or what." Aerodrive piped in, breaking him from his thoughts. He looked from her to Reshiram who wasn't even paying attention to them. Her focus was solely on the dancers and the lights. It was like she was entranced by it and he in turn was entranced by her and the way the lights played on her white face.

Reshiram finally turned to them when Sunstreaker shook her shoulder.

"Oh Sunstreaker, it's amazing here. Everyone, cybertronian and organics get along. Their dancing and talking and its amazing; I never knew our races got along so well. Why can't they be like this everywhere? Things would be so much better for everyone." She babbled, clapping her hands together in excitement. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the pure delight in her blue eyes.

"Sunstreaker, if you don't introduce us then I'm going take a picture of that smiling faceplates of yours and send it to your brother."

Sunstreaker grumbled something rude under his breath before turning to Aerodrive, making sure to spin Reshiram in her seat to face the smirking femme as well.

"Aerodrive, this is Fuzzball, Fuzzball, this Aerodrive. She's the owner of this bar."

"It's Reshiram not Fuzzball. How many times do I have to tell that?"

"Didn't we have this conversation earlier today. I believe I gave you my awnser then." He purred, making Reshiram's face flush.

"Awww, look at you two. You are soooo cute together." Aerodrive cooed. A couple of the patrons chuckled and Sunstreaker sent them a dark glare. Reshiram look down at the floor as if it would swallow her up. Sunstreaker would have teased her on it if he wasn't so busy trying to kill others with his optics.

"Oh shut it femme and get us some drinks." He demanded. Aerodrive laughed before handing them two cubes, one a dark blue, the other a pale red. He passed the red cube to Reshiram who picked it up slowly. She smelt it looking thoughtful and quickly drank it down. He looked at her in surprise, no expecting her to chug it down so fast. She finally noticed that he was staring and gave her confused stare.

"What?"

"That went down really fast." He said.

She smirked. "Kalu's always throwing high-grade back fast. Figured I should do the same. Hey, can I get another?" she asked.

Sunstreaker chuckled. "Sure thing Fuzzball."

He soon found giving her high-grade wasn't the smartest idea.

* * *

"Ohhhh, I feel like slag." Reshiram moaned. She was wobbling unsteadily on her feet and Sunstreaker stood close in case she toppled over. The poor thing couldn't hold her high-grade to save her life.

"Well, you insisted on having two more. Remind me never to offer you high-grade again."

"Only if you remind me never to ask."

Sunstreaker chuckled and shook his helm. Aside from her overindulgence, the rest of the night had gone fairly well, although there was that one mech putting the moves on Reshiram. He didn't overly like that and had kindly showed the mech the errors of his way. Reshiram had strangely found the whole ordeal funny though Sunstreaker was pretty sure that was the high-grade making her sound like a grade-academy femme.

After that, he got a surprise when Reshiram had boldly demanded that he dance with her. He relented only after she grabbed his servo and told him that she had never danced before and that she _really _wanted to try. It had absolutely nothing to do with the way she placed his servo to her chest where he could fell the beating if her little heart. Her cute little pouty face also didn't help her.

When he pulled her onto the dance floor, he hadn't been prepared for her to push her warm soft body to his. No, her body had been more than just warm; it had been hot, literally, like a flame was burning inside her. She had buried clawed fingers into his armor and sharp teeth had grazed his chin and it took all his willpower not to do something he would regret. It had been strangely erotic how she had move against him like she had known what she was doing. He knew when he got home that a cold shower was definitely in order.

So deep in his thoughts he had not been on guard and was taken by surprise when he was grabbed and smashed into the ground.

"Funny, I thought you'd be a lot easier to take down." A raspy voice said mockingly. Sunstreaker growled and struggled against the mechs holding him down. A scared yelp drew his attention to were Reshiram was being pinned to the ground on her back, a mech he recognized as the one from the bar looming over her. Fear was etched into her face as she looked up at the mech and she whimpered when he grasped her chin. Sunstreaker snarled warningly but it only caused one of the mechs on him to press his faceplates roughly into the ground.

"What a sweet little thing you are." The mech hummed as he stroked Reshiram's face. She turned her face from the mech and looked at Sunstreaker, her blue eyes pleading for help but there was nothing he could do. He had to wait till an opening was made available. He only hoped it was before something bad happened to her. He could see the lustful look in the mechs optics and it made Sunstreaker's plating bristle.

What was he thinking? Sunstreaker mentally berated his self for even suggesting to bring Reshiram to Kaon. He knew it wasn't safe but he also knew he could protect her. So much for protecting. He was glitch, a fragging glitch. She was so sheltered; she didn't know what to do in a situation like this and he was an even bigger glitch for letting his guard down in a place like this. Slaggit he knew better.

Reshiram was shaking by now as the mech dirty servo's travel from her chin down to her slim neck. Sunstreaker renewed his struggles but the two on top of him where heavy and strong. His fingers kept going further and that's when Reshiram started to struggle, clawing at the mech above but it only served to make him laugh. In her fright, something seemed to click on her mind and instinct took over. She stretched her long neck, her teeth which had previously been taunting him, snagged onto the exposed neck cables above her. Sunstreaker watched as the long canines sunk into them like an energon blade. The metal around her mouth sizzled and started to melt.

The mech hit at her face, trying to dislodge her but she held fast even as Sunstreaker heard a distinct crack. He felt the two above him slacken their grip as they watch their boss struggle against the organic. It was all he needed to buck them off and swiftly leap to his pedes, his battle programing kicking into high gear. Two blades appeared from his arms and he moved with a speed to be admired and made quick work of the two bulky mechs. Their helms landed with a thunk on the ground and quickly rushed to Reshiram's side.

Sunstreaker didn't even have to do anything as when he got to her, the mech was already dead, Reshiram staring at him in shock. The mechs helm had been severed, the ends melted. He didn't dwell on it bent down to terrified draca to inspect her. The left side of her face was starting to bulge, her eye shut and a line of red liquid dripped from her mouth. She was holding her right arm which was twisted in a way it shouldn't be, close to her. He didn't even think as he pulled her to him, laying her head against his chassis.

"I am so sorry." He whispered, too worried to be surprised with his self.

"Not your fault." She mumbled.

"Yes it is. I should have never brought you here." Sunstreaker growled. She took a shaky breath before her other eye closed and he knew she had passed out. He vented heavily and gently shifted her in his arms so he could lift her, he had to get her medical help.

"Ratchet's going to offline me."

* * *

"On that table right now!" Ratchet had demanded the moment he had saw Reshiram in Sunstreaker's arm. He was quick to comply and gently placed her on the table, all the items that had previously occupied the space were swept onto the floor.

Ratchet pushed Sunstreaker out of the way, an emergency medical kit in his servo. He placed it on the table beside Reshiram and began to check her over. The bulge on the side of her face had puffed up more and through her fur he could see that the skin was bruising badly. He looked at her arm and growled. It had been dislocated from the socket and had been twisted to the point of breaking. A scan showed that the bone had cracked into pieced. It would take him a while to fix.

Ratchet turned to Sunstreaker with the most scathing look he could muster. "If you want to live you better tell me what the slag happened." His voice was deadly calm but inside he felt the anger boiling like acid.

Sunstreaker felt his spark constrict as he looked at Reshiram. He had to ignore the worried inquiries from Sideswipe that pounded on the blocks he place on the twin-bond. He felt so weak and pathetic in the face of the furious medic. He couldn't even make his self look him in the optic.

"I took her to Kaon. We were attacked and I couldn't protect her." He had to force the words from his mouth and the look Ratchet was giving him turned from livid to pure loathing. But Ratchet didn't yell at him or brandish a weapon at him. Instead he simply pointed to the door.

"Get out of here. Get out before I rip your very spark out and don't you dare come back." He snarled. Sunstreaker stood there, shocked. Ratchet grabbed him by the neck when he didn't move fast enough and shook him roughly.

"Are your audios not working. I said get out you pit-slagged fragger. I never want to see your sorry faceplates again." He pushed Sunstreaker back causing him to stumble slightly. He righted his self and slowly back up, his optic never leaving Reshiram.

"I'm sorry, Primus I'm sorry." Sunstreaker whispered. His back hit the door and he quickly turned around and opened it. He took one last look at Reshiram before rushing out the door.

'_I'm sorry._'

* * *

Why are chapters like this so hard for me to write.

Oh Ratchet, you're so mean.

Also, still need some ideas. throw them at me please. Also, I'm looking for a beta, if anyones willing.

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	7. Don't Blame It on the World

Why did this chapter cause so much trouble...I don't know but it did and I don't quite like the chapter but I hope you guys do. I'm going to go fail at another chapter...:/

Edit: This chapter has now been edited by my new beta, the amazing Chistarpax. It's like a superhero title! :B

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Don't Blame It on the World**_

The moment Reshiram woke up she felt intense pain flare in her arm and face and had a major pounding in her head. Memories of last night flashed through her head and she looked around franticly as if she was still there. She flinched when a warm servo placed itself on her chest.

"It's alright Brightspark, you're safe." A clam voice reassured. She looked up through her only good eye and saw Ratchet, a worried frown on his lips. He was sitting next to her on her berth. She grabbed the servo on her chest and brought it to the uninjured side of her face. She nuzzled it, a small whimper leaving her mouth.

Reshiram had never been more scared in life. She couldn't remember things all that clearly but the feel of an unwanted servo touching her, Sunstreaker pinned and helpless, and the disgusting taste of melted metal in her mouth invaded her mind. She gasped as she also remembered the severed head.

Primus, she had killed someone! Reshiram tried to sit up, but the servo she had been nuzzling returned to her chest to press her back down. Ratchet shushed her when she tried to gasp out words.

"Ssh, don't talk; your face is still healing. Your left cheek bone was broken so it'll be hard to speak. I'd prefer that you don't for a while. Your right arm was broken as well and was dislocated from the shoulder. You won't be moving that for a while." He explained. She looked down at her arm to see it bound in a metal cast to keep it secure.

She opened her mouth to speak even though Ratchet had told her not too. She had to know.

"Sun…Sunstreaker?" she asked; her voice harsh and raspy. Ratchet's optics hardened and she worried that Sunstreaker might have been hurt, but she was taken back when Ratchet growled.

"You will not be seeing that mech anymore. If I ever see him again and I will offline him— do I make myself clear?"

Reshiram didn't understand. She gave him a confused look and he vented.

"He took you to Kaon, gave you high grade, and put you in danger; I don't want you around a mech like that."

She shook her head, not wanting to believe that her Kalu would really make her stay away from Sunstreaker. She didn't want to. She enjoyed being with him and—despite what happened—she had had fun last night.

Ratchet had to turn away from her crestfallen and disbelieving face. His decision was final.

"I'm sorry Rem." He stood up from the berth and turned to face her again. "Get some more rest. Starscream will be here later and you'll need your energy to face that." He frowned when she didn't even crack a smile.

He sighed before leaving.

* * *

Reshiram had fallen asleep when Ratchet had left. An insistent knocking made her head pound, waking her and she gingerly sat up. The knocking wasn't coming from the door and she turned around to look out the window and gave a startled yelp when she saw Sideswipe sitting on her window sill, a big grin plastered on his faceplates.

A grunt of pain left her lips as she struggled to get up. She decided to simply scoot over to the window as it was situated under her berth. Using her good arm, she stretched over and opened the window. The moment the window was open, Sideswipe bustled in and wrapped her in a light hug so as to not jostle her injuries.

"I'm so glad you're okay. When Sunstreaker came home, it took everything I could throw at him to get him to explain what happened." He stated in a worried tone, and then gently turned her head to get a better look at her face. Even with the cloth patch, Sideswipe could see the dark bruising and it made him angry that anyone could think to hurt someone as sweet as Reshiram.

"Wow, they really did a number on you Fuzzy." A groan answered him and he chuckled lightly.

"I know…I feel it." She rasped out. Sideswipe frowned and grabbed the water on the nightstand. He placed it to her lips to help her drink it. She sighed when she felt the relief the cold water gave her dry throat.

"Kinda hurts to talk." She told him.

"That's okay; I just came to see how you were doing."

"Sunstreaker?" She asked.

Sideswiped looked down at his servos and vented. "He's holed up in his studio and refuses to come out. He's taking it pretty hard." He looked around the room and spotted the painting that Sunstreaker had done for her. He knew his brother didn't do work for just anyone. Most of it was for his self. "I see he's done a painting for you. Pretty."

"Yes, I like it a lot. He's very good." She whispered, her eye filled with admiration.

"Yeah, wish he'd go out a show his work to the world but alas, his tolerance of the general public is zero. I know he'd be famous if he did."

"What does he do?" she questioned. She had tried to ask him before but he hadn't given her a straight answer. She watched as Sideswipe seemed to debate with his self.

"I…don't think it's my place to say. It's a bit of a personal thing." He said.

Reshiram stared at him confused before she closed her good eye and sighed. "Alright, I'll respect that."

He gave a small smile and stood up. "Well, I best be going before Ratch finds out I'm here. His throwing arm is something to be reckoned with and I'd rather not face it."

"Thank you for coming Sideswipe, I appreciate it." She said, placing a paw on his arm.

Sideswiped nodded and jumped up onto the window seal. He turned to her a saluted her. "Later Fuzz." He chirped before descending to the ground.

She could only shake her head and smile.

* * *

"Primus femme, look at you. You look like you got hit by a speeder." Starscream said as he gently examined Reshiram's face. She rolled her eye before glaring at him with it. Could he be any less tactless?

"Thanks Star, I feel much better about myself now." She grumbled. Starscream placed his servos on his hips and huffed.

"No need to get smart with me." He said.

Reshiram sighed. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked him.

The seeker nodded. "Of course. One, I brought that comm chip for you. It's been tested and everything." He said, placing a small chip on her berth table. She looked at it before eying Starscream critically.

"You tested it…"

"Don't worry yourself. The subjects were volunteers and no one was hurt in the process." He explained. "The other thing I am here for is number two, to talk to you about this mech you've been hanging out with."

Reshiram's good eye widened before narrowing at the seeker, and she growled. "I'm sure Kalu already explained it to you."

Starscream vented and sat on the berth next to her. She regarded him with hesitance. What did he want? He wasn't above gloating about how he was right and someone else was wrong. He had made a point of disliking Sunstreaker and told her so. Though Sunstreaker had made a mistake in taking her to Kaon, she had been as fault as well. After all, she had agreed to go. She didn't blame Sunstreaker.

"Rem, I want to know what your feelings toward this mech are. I know you would never tell Ratchet in fear that he would disapprove, but you know you can tell me." Starscream said softly.

Reshiram looked surprised. "I…don't know what you mean. I don't have feelings for him." She faltered when she spoke and Starscream narrowed his red optics, making her fidget.

"Don't be coy with me femme. It's written all over your face. You were like a youngling with her first crush last deca-cycle; then again he probably is your first crush."

Reshiram look at the ceiling shyly and Starscream smirked and leaned over her. "He's not is he? Come on, tell me who it is." He urged and the unmarred side of her face flushed. She mumbled something that had him leaning closer.

"What was that?"

"You, I had a crush on you." She blurted. Starscream leaned back to look at her.

"Really!? I'm flattered." He said. Reshiram's face burned brighter and she tried to hunker down under the covers to hide her embarrassment. Starscream laughed, but not mockingly. It was actually kind of cute that she had had a crush of him. He was pretty after all and when she had been younger she had always admired his large broad wings.

He remembered when he had first met her. She had been cute and small…

**_"Ohhhh pretty!" The little white draca clicked. She made to reach Starscream's wings but as she only came up to his thigh, she couldn't quite make it. Starscream couldn't stop his seeker programing from making him coo at the sparkling and picking her up. He heard Orion and Ratchet chuckle but he couldn't be bothered to care._**

**_"Pretty." She clicked again and her little paw touched his wing. He moved the broad appendage and she giggled and copied him, spreading her little feathered wings and moving them as well._**

**_"You fly?" she asked, her big sapphire eyes pleading._**

**_"Yes I fly. Do you want to?"_**

**_She bounced in his arms and Starscream conceded by activating his turbos and lifting off of the ground. Reshiram squealed and squirmed in delight and he had to keep a tight hold so she wouldn't fall. He cooed at her again when she grabbed his face with her paws. He could hear Ratchet fussing about her falling below them, but again he ignored them._**

Starscream chuckled as the memory passed through his processor.

"What's so funny, it's not funny! Stop laughing!" she demanded. A few more chuckles escaped him and he eventually stopped but the glimmer in his optics was still there.

"Aside from your crush on me," he held in the laugh when she covered her face with the covers, "tell me, if given the chance, would you tell Sunstreaker how you feel."

"I told you I don't have any feelings for him. He's just a friend." She said, her words muffled by the blankets. Starscream vented heavily and pulled the covers off.

"No he's a friend that you want to be more then friends with."

A hardened look came over her features and she growled. "Don't you get it Starscream, even if I wanted him, he could do so much better than me. I don't have a flying chance in the pit to have anything other than a platonic relationship."

Starscream's mouth set in firm line and his wings hitched higher on his back. "You listen to me Reshiram. Don't ever think you are less than any other femme. You're better than half the femmes out there. Sunstreaker should be honored to have someone like you"

"Starscream please, just…just drop it. I can't even see him anymore anyway so it doesn't matter." She said, turning her head so she couldn't see Starscream's face. There was a vent of frustration before she heard him stand.

"Fine, but don't blame the world if you lose your chance."

And with that he left.

* * *

After Starscream left Reshiram's room, he made his way over to where Ratchet was sitting in the living room with Orion. They were talking, but of what he didn't care. He stopped in front of the red and white mech and growled.

"You shouldn't have banned her from Sunstreaker."

Ratchet and Orion looked up at him and his wings stiffened. The medic glared at him and stood to face him. "Excuse me." The medic demanded.

"You heard me. You told Rem that she couldn't see Sunstreaker anymore. I think that was a bad idea."

"Really, so it was okay for him to take her to Kaon were she got hurt. I supposed I should just let Reshiram skip off with him into the sunset, who cares if he puts her in danger again. Maybe next time she'll come home with both her arms broken, maybe even a leg or her jaw." Ratchet barked, crossing his arms over his chassis.

"I'm not saying what he did was right—he shouldn't have ever taken her there. But for Primus sake she's a grown femme! You can't lock her in her room and ground her like a sparkling. You need to let her make her own choices whether they are good or bad." He explained, spreading his arms to emphasize his point.

"So now you're going to tell me how to parent her?!"

"She's in love with him!" he exclaimed. Ratchet stopped his arguing to stare in confusion at the seeker. He reset his audios to make sure he was hearing him right. Did he just say Reshiram was in love with that fragger?

"If you keep her from him, it'll break her little spark. And truthfully I think that mech loves her too. I don't think he meant for her to get hurt. You should give him another chance, for Rem."

Ratchet's bit the inside of his cheekplating as he turned his gaze to the floor. Reshiram was in love with Sunstreaker. What was he supposed to say to that?

Orion had stayed quiet during the exchange, but he finally turned to regard his bondmate. ~:Star-:~ He knew that Starscream was only looking out for Reshiram, he always did, but to question Ratchet on how he dealt with his youngling was crossing a line.

~:No Orion, I'm doing this for Rem. If she won't stand up to Ratchet then I will!:~ he sent.

It wasn't long before Ratchet looked back up at Starscream. "Alright, you made your point, but that doesn't mean I'll let him come back."

Starscream huffed angrily before turning on his pedes and stomping out. No one was going to deter him; if Ratchet wouldn't see reason then he had to take things into his own servos.

Orion watched his mate go before he looked to Ratchet. "I apologize for that Ratchet. He shouldn't have questioned you." he said, his voice a deep baritone.

Ratchet only let out a deep ex-vent. "It's alright Orion. Starscream was only doing it for Reshiram. I can't blame him for that."

* * *

The moment Sideswipe stepped into the house, he heard a crash come from up in Sunstreaker's studio. He rushed to the stairs leading to the room and opened the door. He had to duck when a canvas came flying at his helm. It made a loud thunk as it hit the wall behind him, and he peeked back up to see his brother sitting in the middle of the floor, the couch upturned and everything that had been relatively neat before was strewn across the floor in a haphazard mess.

"Go away Sideswipe." The golden mech growled demandingly, not even bothering to turn around. Sideswipe noticed Sunstreaker's servos were covered in energon and he looked around again and finally saw the large dents in the wall. The energon from his servos had been created when the golden mech had left fist shapes in the metal.

Sideswipe didn't fully enter the studio; instead he placed his arms on the edge on the entrance. He watched Sunstreaker for a while; the bond was closed tightly, so he couldn't feel his brother's emotions.

"Fuzzy misses you ya know." He said, not missing the way Sunstreaker twitched. He knew he was walking on dangerous ground, but sitting up here sulking wasn't doing anyone any good.

"Come on bro, you have to go see her. I can help you know, distract Ratch or something. You could go through the window, that's what I did." Sideswipe suggested, but there was no response from the gold twin…causing Sideswipe to let out an exasperated vent. Why did his brother have to be so _hardhelmed_? He knew he was upset—the destroyed room was proof of that—but Sunstreaker just couldn't seem to make himself fix the problem. The yellow twin was most likely subconsciously hoping his brother would fix it… because he was scared— scared that he'd make the same mistake again.

"Sunny-"

"Don't call me that. Now leave before I make you." Sunstreaker's tone was dark and, when he turned to look at Sideswipe, his ice blue optics were hard and dull— as if his thoughts were elsewhere; and they probably were. He could imagine that Sunstreaker was beating himself up inside.

"Look, nothing is going to get better unless you do something about it." The red mech insisted, only for a gold servo to grab a stray chisel and chunk it at Sideswipe, who barely managed to keep it from smacking into his helm.

"Alright, fine, have if your way. But don't blame me or anyone else if everything goes to the pit." He saw the way Sunstreaker's shoulders slumped and he felt…bad. Sideswipe wanted his twin to have hope; that he would do something. Sunstreaker cared deeply about Reshiram; and Sideswipe didn't want to see their blossoming love end because of a mistake…but Sideswipe had a tank deep feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Whether it was for better or for worse—though—Sideswipe just didn't know.

* * *

Oh Starscream you, what do you have planned.

One of my reveiwers wanted to see Starscream as and option but since he's already bond that can't happen so I added that Rem had a crush on Stascream when she was little. I think any flyer would have a crush on Starscream seeing as he's pretty and is a superior flyer.

Would anyone be will willing to write a oneshot of Sunny/Rem or Star/Rem cuz that would be funny to see. Maybe even a Side/Ratch in The Draca and the Lion verse.

Here are some ref pictures of Reshiram (Rem): **cruelespada . deviantart gallery / 37809799 # / d5fs30h **

**cruelespada . deviantart gallery / 37809799 # / d5gmw3a **

**Just take out the spaces**

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	8. You're an Idiot

Look at this, fast chapter is fast. I like this chapter too. I had this chapter done for a few days but my kittens been in the hospital and i just havn't felt like doing anything. Bleh well I have it for you now.

Also I know a lot of people have been wierded by my Optimus/Starscream pairing but after reading a few stories with them in it that I couldn't resist. They have become a fav.

Anyways. Enjoy it.

Edit: This chapter has now been edited by my new beta, the amazing Chistarpax.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: You're An Idiot**_

The insistent knocking on the front door had Sideswipe wondering who could need them at this primus early in the morning. For a moment he thought maybe Ratchet had come over to talk to Sunstreaker but that thought was dashed when he got up to answer the door. Instead of Ratchet, he got a faceplate full of bristling seeker.

"S-Starscream!" he stuttered, not in a million vorns expecting one of his best costumers to show up at his doorstep looking like he was going to murder someone. "Can I help you? Please tell me you got your shipment!"

He couldn't stop Starscream from bustling into the house and pinning him to the wall, a servo curled tightly around his neck cables.

"Whoa there seeker, this is kinda kinky, but ya already have a mate." He cried in alarm. Starscream only pushed him further into the wall. Though Sideswipe was strong and could easily go hand to hand with the tri-colored seeker, Starscream was bigger and his strength was immense.

"You're not my type anyways, but seriously, what's with the pinning me to a wall. I didn't do something wrong did I?"

"I want to know where your brother is." Starscream demanded.

"Sunstreaker? Why-how do you know I have a brother? How do you even know where I live?" Sideswipe asked, suddenly suspicious. The seeker growled, his crimson optics burning.

"My mate is a data clerk, I can find anyone I want—and I'm a friend of Reshiram. I want to know where your brother is."

A friend of Reshiram; oh, he kinda knew where this was going. "Look, I don't know where he is right now. He left pretty early this morning." He said, trying to calm the seeker. The answer only seem to add fuel to the fire. Starscream's wings twitched in irritation and Sideswipe winced as the pressure on his neck became tighter. Cybertronians didn't breathe but they had vents that expelled and took in air regularly to keep their systems from overheating. Sideswipe's main vents were on the sides of his neck like most other bots and the seeker's servos were blocking them.

"If you don't know where he is, then tell me where you think he will most likely be."

"And if I tell you, what do you plan on doing to him?"

Starscream seemed to pause at the question but was quick to answer after only a few clicks. "I only want to talk. I'm doing this for Rem. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

"Not really." He said. A very irritated huff answered his statement and the seeker moved away to allow Sideswipe some room.

"Look, your glitched brother fragged things up really bad, and I plan to fix it since everyone else and their Kali thinks everything is all sunshine and crystal daises. Now will you tell me so I can get on with my day?"

Sideswipe pushed his self from the wall, rubbing his sore neck cables. On one servo, he could tell the seeker where Sunstreaker might be and things could go back to normal or on the other servo he might get a slagged brother in return. But he knew Starscream; and he was the 'gets what he wants' type of mech. He didn't take no for an answer and was willing to go great length to get something. Fuzzy was lucky to have someone like him on her side. Slagged be the one who crosses Starscream.

And Sideswipe was the one looking to get slagged.

A low growl had him giving in much too easily. He was such a sucker for staying in one piece. "Alright, alright, don't get your wires in a pinch. I'll tell you." He barely held in the unmechly squeak when the growl turned to a snarl and those gorgeous wings hitched higher. Had Starscream not had a mate and Sideswipe hadn't had his optics on another, than he might have jumped at the chance to have the seeker in his berth.

"Well, I'm waiting." Starscream hissed impatiently. If this mech didn't hurry he was going to toss him off a high building and pick the information from his processor. The idea sounded better the longer it floated in his processor and a dark smirk graced his smoky gray faceplates.

"Hey, don't get that look; I know what you're thinking." Sideswipe cried in alarm. The look reminded him of Sunstreaker when he was in a rage. Those weren't fun times and usually ended with him being maimed in some way. "Listen, the only place I can think of that Sunstreaker would be at in his current mood would be at the Gladiatorial Pit."

A look of surprise flashed across the seekers faceplates. "Gladiatorial Pit?"

Sideswipe wrung his servos together in slight nervousness. "Yeah, he's a top gladiator mech. He goes there frequently to take the edge of his tension, but lately he hasn't been going, not since he met Reshiram." He said. He wasn't very proud of his brother's work in the gladiator rings but there was nothing he could do to stop him. He usually went with him to make sure nothing went wrong but if Sunstreaker had gone today then he hadn't bothered to let him know.

The seeker seemed to mull this over before he grumbled. "Of course she has to like a gladiator mech. Why couldn't it be a nice young champ with zero bad hobbies and owns a store? Glitch doesn't make this easy for me." He looked at Sideswipe before heading to the door. "Looks like I'm off to the pits of Kaon."

Sideswipe didn't even get a word in before Starscream was up in the air and shooting off.

"Slagging seeker!"

* * *

A blade through the chest plates, warm energon showering his form like a trip to the washracks—this is what he lived to do. Taking another mechs life and throwing it to the pit; all for the entertainment of the filthy rich. But he wasn't doing it for them, oh no, it was solely for his self. It allowed his processor to go blank and think of nothing but the next fight and who would be next to face his wrath.

But today was different. His thoughts would not leave him; no matter how many times he hit and got hit, no matter the amount of energon covering his frame and the screams from the stand. No, that beautiful face that plagued him since the first meeting stayed firmly in his processor and reminded him of the mistake he made. Flashes of that face marred by bruising infuriated him, and he let his rage play on the mechs in the ring.

He heard the announcer scream to the fans how he seemed more pumped then usually and it made him want to take that mechs voice box from his very throat and stomp on it.

'It's not your fault.'

Yes it was, it was entirely his fault. He had promised to protect her and he had failed. He never failed and it ate at him that when he did it had to be someone so innocent that he had failed. But it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't taken her there in the first place, hadn't promised her she'd be safe.

He could still see her expression as she viewed the dancers and the lights at the club and the feel of her body moving with his still tingled along his plating.

He should have never approached her that day. He should have stayed in his studio and avoided the public like he always did. He shouldn't have sat down on that rock to paint her and interrupt her sleep. He shouldn't have taken her to his place and ran his fingers in that silky soft fur or walk her to her friend's house. He should have never helped her on Kalu's day.

There was so many shouldn't haves and the list only kept growing.

'Get out of here. Get out before I rip your very spark out and don't you dare come back.'

He wouldn't go back. She was safer without him. He was a danger to her and would only get her hurt.

His attention was brought back when that glitched announcer started shouting about a new player. Weren't all the mechs he faced new players itching for glory by trying to beat the legendary Sunstreaker. He snorted as he waited for his new opponent.

He was very shocked when the mech that entered the ring was twice his size and put to shame all the others he had previously faced; and he had meet a few big bots in his time. This mech actually looked like a challenge. The mechs armor was sharp, gray, and marred with scars and blemishes. He didn't think the mech knew what wax and a soft cloth were but he sure as the pit looked like he needed to.

He didn't bother talking to the gray mech, only dropping to a fighting stance, blades out and ready and an expecting gleam in his icy optics. The mech took the hint and took a ready position and, though it wasn't as deep as his, it was still strong and confidant.

"This is it femmes and gentlemechs, the fight you've all been waiting for, Megatronus vs. Sunstreaker. Who will be taking the title of champion today and who's going to be slag to clean up later?" the announcer screamed to the crowd. They jumped up and cried words of violence as they cheered on their favorite. They wanted to see energon spilling, limbs missing and helms rolling. Sunstreaker knew he had already given them plenty of all three and he was about to add this Megatronus to the list.

The moment the buzzer sounded for the start of the fight, Sunstreaker rushed in fast, wanting to get in and land a few strikes before Megatronus could react. A blade was quick to block his path and he easily evaded it by jumping on top of it. It allowed an opportunity for a good kick to the helm

But Sunstreaker hadn't been excepting the large servo to grab his ankle and toss him hard to the ground. The blade descended towards his head and he moved to the right just in time, allowing the blade to sink into his shoulder instead. He could deal with a shoulder wound, his helm lobed off, not so much.

His pede lashed out at the mech and connected with grey abdomen plating, pushing the burly mech back enough for him to take the blade out and jump away. Vorns of experience taught him how to ignore the throbbing ache in his shoulder. He swiped at a line of energon on his chin and smirked.

A perfect opponent; he would very much enjoy this.

* * *

Starscream was a very unhappy seeker. Standing outside the gladiator ring, waiting to get a ticket was horrendous. Disgusting mechs and femmes brushed against him like a hungry pack of starved turbo wolves and some where even brave enough to reach out and touch his wings. He hissed and snarled at them and they quickly snatched their servos back before he tore them off. He didn't think they saw many seekers around. His kind didn't brother much with things like trivial fights that had no real purpose other to maim another.

His audios picked up the enthralled roaring and screaming of the audience inside. It made him sick and the longer he stayed here the more he wanted to purge. But he was doing this for Rem. She had become special the vorns he had known her and he would do just about anything for her.

Seekers, both mechs and femmes, were made to bear sparklings and he hoped when he had one that it was like her. She was so sweet and respectable. He admired her manners and how she held herself. Ratchet had definitely outdone his self with bringing her up and any parent would be proud. He was proud and he hadn't even raised her, only watched her grow.

If bringing her this mech, this gladiator mech would make her happy—then he would bring him to her even if he had to shoot out the mechs knee plating, bind him, gag him, and drag him to her.

Ratchet would not be happy, of that he was sure, but Starscream truthfully didn't care. The medic could rant and rave and throw wrenches at his helm all day but he wouldn't care as long as Rem had her mech. Starscream may have been a sarcastic hardaft but he very much believed in finding that right one; and Reshiram just so happened to have found it in Sunstreaker. He may not have liked the mech very much but judging by the way he had acted when he had brought Reshiram to his home, the mech cared very much for her and that he could approve of.

Starscream's attention was immediately drawn to the crowd as they started chanting 'Finish him!' He knew Sunstreaker had been going through today's first roster of mechs quickly and that the last call had been the final. Yes he had been here that long and despite his self he was starting to get worried. If Sunstreaker died…No, he wouldn't allow it. He would bring the fragger back himself and offline him.

He tried to hurry the line but this only served to rile them up and they pushed him back. He snarled something nasty before giving up and simply taking to air. He didn't have the time to stand in line like a fool. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? He quickly transformed and headed for the arena.

When he shot over the building the sound of his jet engine caught the crowd's attention. But that wasn't what had his attention. He almost stopped mid-air when he saw Sunstreaker on his knees, a large deadly blade protruding through his abdomen. He didn't even think as he darted to the field, re-forming to his root mode and free falling, a heel out. The speed and power from his downward momentum and the heat from his thruster shattered the blade and he heard a pained grunt from Sunstreaker.

He didn't even think as picked Sunstreaker up off the filthy ground a lifted him into the air. He knew he couldn't carry the mech far as he was incredibly heavy—it must have been his armor—but he had to get him as far away from the pits as he could. He could walk him back; even though that would take longer and he would run the risk of this mech losing too much energon, he just didn't see much of a choice.

When he was far enough away, he touched down. He was thankful that he had made it as far as he did. They were only about three miles away, still too far but better than nothing. He gently set the mech down to reposition him. He put one servo on Sunstreaker's waist and wrapped the mechs arm around his neck.

"Can you still walk a little?" he asked. A weak nod was his answer and Starscream hoisted the mech up a little more so there wasn't so much pressure on his legs.

They then slowly made their way to Ratchet's medical clinic, the silence thick as they walked. Starscream couldn't take it. He needed some kind of interaction and he might as well get some answers from the mech while he was still awake.

"So, this is how you deal your problems. Real fun looking." He intoned casually. There was a grunt and Starscream huffed. Wonderful conversationalist this one was, though –Starscream mulled the thought over—it could be because the mech looked like he had been dragged out of cave full of pit bears.

"You're a glitch you know that. Rem's going to be beside herself when she sees you."

That got a reaction in the form of Sunstreaker trying to pull away. Starscream held fast and continued the trek, earning him a glare. He ignored it in favor of continuing his conversation, even if it was pretty much one sided.

"So, you had simply planned to leave Rem in the acid rain. Did you not bother to think how she would feel about?"

No response; why wasn't Starscream surprised?

"Well I know how she is. The poor thing is in love with you and you can't even put your processor in the right place to fix the mess you made. Maybe if you had taken a more aggressive stand and fought back, pleaded your side of things, Ratchet would have relented; probably unlikely but he would have at least known you cared about Rem and have thought about it. Or maybe you could have snuck in to see her instead of making me have to drag your aft to her; that was two deca-cycles of my life that I wasted trying to find you. Instead you obviously sat in self-pity and got into fights with mechs twice your size. I honestly don't see what Rem sees in you." He ranted, taking notice of the way the mech seemed to wilt at his words. Good, maybe he'd start doing something about all this.

It took longer than he would have wanted to get to the clinic and Sunstreaker was barely staying conscious. He was dragging his pedes making it harder to walk and he swore when this was all over he was going to take Ratchet's wrench and hit him over the helm with it. He would make sure the dent was a good sized one too—although he was sure he'd have to wait his turn as the medic would want to get in the first hit.

The sliding door parting was like a blessing from Primus and he wasted no time in shouting out.

"SOMEONE, I NEED MEDICAL ASSITANCE! NOW WOULD BE PREFERABLE!"

* * *

YAY MEGSY! OH NOES SUNNY! STAR TO THE RESCUE!

Here are some ref pictures of Reshiram (Rem): **cruelespada . deviantart gallery / 37809799 # / d5fs30h **

**cruelespada . deviantart gallery / 37809799 # / d5gmw3a **

**Just take out the spaces**

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	9. As Long as You Love Me

Ehh, this chapter took some time. Had problems with the last part of the chapter but guess what! Well, I guess you'll have to read the chapter to find out.

Edits: Done by Chistarpax

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: As long as you Love Me**_

Two deca-cycles; that's how long it had been since the incident in Kaon, since Reshiram last saw Sunstreaker. To say she was depressed was an understatement. She hadn't realized how much Sunstreaker had come to mean to her until she could no longer see him… and she missed him dearly.

The metal cast she had worn had been replaced with a fiberglass cast since the bone was already healing. She looked at the blue cast and the names written on it. The names most prominent on the cast were Starscream and Jazz. They had made theirs look so extravagant, Wheeljack had complained that he wouldn't get any room to put his name. Starscream had promptly told him that his name didn't matter and he had sulked like a sparkling till they were done.

Sideswipe had snuck in a few more times to check on her and had written 'Sideswipe was here!' in bold Cybertronian on the underside of her arm. He told her he wanted to know when Ratchet found his signature and how big of a fuse he had blown. Strangely her Kalu hadn't found it yet. The only name missing was Sunstreaker's.

She sighed as she flicked another pen on the desk.

"SOMEONE, I NEED MEDICAL ASSITANCE! NOW WOULD BE PREFERABLE!" The shout startled her into alertness and she dropped the pen she had been holding to look up over the desk. The sight had her blood running cold. There was Starscream holding a barely online Sunstreaker. His helm was battered and missing an audio fin, one of his optics was cracked and sparking. His body was just as bad; one arm gone on the same side as the missing audio, armor dented and cracked and the once pristine black and gold paint was dull. There were also a multitude of gashes slowly leaking energon. The most horrid thing was the blade through his stomach.

Reshiram didn't even think as she jumped over the desk and raced to Sunstreaker's side. She looked to two nurses who were watching from the rooms next to them.

"What are you two waiting for? One of you go and get my Kalu and the other get me a medical berth, NOW!" She snapped angrily. The two nodded quickly before heading off to do what they were assigned. She turned her attention back to the wounded Sunstreaker.

"Sunstreaker; Sunstreaker you need to listen to me. I need you to stay awake, alright? You're going to be fine okay." Reshiram whispered softly, holding the mechs light grey faceplates between her paws and ignoring the way her right arm protested the movement.

"I'm setting him down, he's too slagging heavy." Starscream complained and slowly let Sunstreaker sink to his knee so as to not jostle the wound. Reshiram gently gathered him into her arms and soothed a paw down his cheek. She could feel the burn of tears form in her eyes and she pressed the right side of her face to his helm. Her wings unfolded and wrapped around them as if she could protect him from any more harm and she crooned softly in distress.

Starscream looked on with sadness in his spark. This wasn't how he wanted it to go. He had wanted to confront the slagger on simply deserting Reshiram and demanding that he go to her, instead he brought her a broken mech that only added to her misery.

He looked up when the door slid open and Ratchet appeared with one of the nurses. The other nurse wasn't far behind with the med-berth. The medic became a flurry of movement when he took in the extent of Sunstreaker's injuries. He barked at the nurses to prep an emergency room and then kneeled next to Reshiram. Tears were dripping onto her fur now, her nostrils flared and her sharp teeth were clenched as she tried to keep herself together. He put a servo on her shoulder and was surprised when she tensed. He looked up to Starscream and the seeker nodded.

Starscream bent down and pulled her away in one swift movement. It allowed for Ratchet and the nurses to get Sunstreaker onto the med-berth. He hadn't been expecting Reshiram to lash out at him. Razor like teeth grazed his armor and sharp talons grappled for perches on his plating. He didn't know what had gotten into her and he saw Ratchet's look of shock.

"Go, I'll deal with her." He commanded. The medic surprisingly didn't berate him for the command and instead focused on Sunstreaker. With that out of the way he turned to Reshiram. He grabbed her muzzle in one servo and her two flailing paws in the other, being mindful of her broken arm and brought her to a sitting position.

"Come on Rem, Sunstreaker's going to be alright. He's with Ratchet now, he'll fix him right up and then you can fawn over him all orn if you want." He soothed. She struggled against him and Starscream brought her to his chest, ignoring how her tail bashed against his back, the torch part singeing his armor.

"It's alright little one, it's alright." He continued to soothe, bringing her head under his chin. The struggling eventually died down and the growls turned to whimpers.

As he was calming her, the sliding door parted and Starscream saw Sideswipe enter looking frantic. The ruby mech saw them and immediately came their way. He knelt down and placed a servo on Reshiram's head to pet her.

"I came as soon as I could." He told her. Starscream looked at him confused for a moment, not knowing how the red mech knew where to be, before it dawned on him.

"You're split-sparks." He said.

"Yeah, Sunstreaker's side of the bond opened just the slightest for me to know what was going on and where he was." Sideswipe didn't mention the immense pain he had felt. Reshiram looked upset as it was and if he was to say anything he was sure she would stress over him as well. She looked up at him, her eyes puffy and watery and leaned up to wrap her good arm around his neck.

Placing a servo on her back to rub soothingly, he glanced at Starscream and smirked. "You look like a mess."

"Yes, well, that would be your brother's fault." He griped. Sideswipe chuckled and shook his helm. He looked down at Reshiram who was trembling.

"S-Sunstreaker's…he's…he's"

"Don't you worry about a thing Fuzz, Sunny's made of some seriously tough stuff; he'll pull through." He assured. She gave a shuddering sigh and leaned away, rubbing the moister from her eyes. She glanced around and noticed the patients in the lounge quickly look away as if they hadn't been staring at the group.

"I have an idea," Starscream spoke, drawing her attention, "how about Sideswipe here takes you somewhere for you to cool down and I'll wait for Ratchet to come out. I'll comm when everything is okay" He suggested. Sideswipe turned to the seeker but he only glanced to Reshiram and gave him a knowing look. Sideswipe nodded and patted her shoulders while giving the seeker his comm number.

"That's sounds good. We'll go back to your place Fuzz and get you cleaned up." Sideswipe said. Reshiram didn't even say a word or struggle as the mech helped her up. Her gaze was solely on the emergency room that Ratchet had taken Sunstreaker into. She wanted to go in there and help but she knew Ratchet would send her straight back out. She was too emotional to do her work properly and would only hinder the surgery.

Sideswipe gently guided her to the door and Reshiram spared the room one more glance before leaving the clinic.

* * *

The moment Starscream saw Ratchet, his plating clamped shut and his wings hitched higher. The medic was sporting a fowl expression that had the seeker on edge as he wiped his servos on a cloth. He saw Starscream and headed directly towards him.

"You, in my office now." He demanded; his voice rough and harsh from a long couple of joors in surgery. Starscream nodded, not even bothering to be snide and sarcastic with Ratchet, simply following him as he lead him to the back were his office was.

As soon as the two were enclosed in the room, Ratchet swung around and decked him in the jaw. The hit was hard and the seeker stumbled back and into the wall. He could hear Ratchet's cooling fans click on as his systems started to heat. His optics had lightened in his anger and he watched as Ratchet clenched his fist to keep from swinging at him again.

"How. Dare. You. I told you I didn't want Reshiram seeing that mech again and what do you do? You brought the slagger to my clinic battered and almost offline."

The seeker was unusually docile as Ratchet stared him down. It was better to be silent in the wake of Ratchet's anger. He was like Starscream in that he was easily riled and Starscream had to be careful with what he said.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" the medic asked with a growl.

Starscream looked up, wiping the energon from his lip. His broad wings twitched as he caught the medic's optics. "I did it for Reshiram and I don't regret it. No matter what you say Ratchet I won't regret it. She needs him and he needs her. You might just have to accept that." He saw the mech, he knew Sunstreaker was hurting after what happened, could see it in his dull ice optics. And Reshiram, she wore her emotions on her arm. She was so easily read and every time she had looked at her cast that didn't have his name or at that painting in her room he had given her, she thought of the mech that had brought her happiness.

Ratchet's plating bristled angrily. He and Starscream were friends; they had a great respect for each other, both being brilliant minds in their academy days. Starscream was an academic and scientific genius and Ratchet a master of medicine and Cybertronian anatomy. But even though they were friends, he wouldn't accept him going behind his back the way he did. Reshiram was his youngling and he was simply doing what he thought was best for her and if keeping her away from Sunstreaker kept her safe then so be it.

"Once Sunstreaker is healed he is to leave and I don't want you bringing him back here." Ratchet said; his voice firm with his decision.

"So that's it," Starscream growled, feeling his anger for the situation rising and leaving his tank churning, "You're going to deny Reshiram the one mech who she loves, who obviously shares her feelings, because you're a stubborn aft."

Ratchet snarled dangerously and Starscream was hasty in continuing his speech. "Look, I get it, he took her somewhere dangerous. But obviously he understands his mistake and he is hurt by it. Don't tell me you didn't see the look in that mechs optics when he looks at Rem. I know I did."

"Starscream!" the medic barked, quieting the twitchy seeker. He let his voice even and calm when he next spoke. "I will only say this one more time. Reshiram is not to see Sunstreaker."

Starscream's faceplates dissolved into a neutral expression as he took in Ratchet's look of resolution. There was no reasoning with him and Starscream knew it. He would just have to use a more discrete means of finishing this. One way or another, Rem and that fragger Sunstreaker were going to be a merry couple, Ratchet be slagged.

"Alright fine, have it your way." The seeker grumbled, putting up a mask of defeat. His wings drooped slightly and he turned to leave. He could feel Ratchet's optics on him as he left and a sly smirk graced his grey lips when he was out of sight; time for plan B.

He opened his comm link and sent a request to Sideswipe. He didn't wait long before the mech's charming voice filled his audios.

:How may I help you my sweet seeker.: Sideswipe crooned. If he had been the before Starscream, the seeker would have punched him.

:I have a job for you.: He swore he could hear the grin form on Sideswipes lips.

:I'm listening.:

* * *

Two orns later found Reshiram slinking through the darkened halls of her Kalu's clinic. She knew the passwords to the doors and alarms, therefore getting in was easy the easy part.

She couldn't believe she was even doing this. When Sideswipe told her what Starscream had in mind since Ratchet still didn't want to let her see Sunstreaker, she hadn't wanted to do it. But after some thought she knew it was the only way. She didn't like going behind her Kalu's back but for Sunstreaker, she could do it this once.

Of the ten rooms that the clinic had, Sunstreaker resided in room seven. Her paw hovered over the door scanner and she took a deep breath. From what Sideswipe had said when he had visited his brother Ratchet had done a slagging good job in making his brother look as good as new. She shook her head and opened the door.

Sunstreaker lay still in the berth, a sheet draped over his body from the chest down. Sideswipe had been somewhat right, Sunstreaker did look much better than before though he was still missing his arm and audio fin. His armor had also been removed and she blushed at the thought that Sunstreaker was basically naked under the sheet. His protoform was bronze in color, perfect for Sunstreaker as it looked like gold.

Reshiram walked up and sat on a small space on the berth. She reached a paw out but startled when ice blue optics blinked on. She gulped heavily and quickly took her paw back when those same optics turned to her.

"You came." He said; his voice low and deep, making shivers run down her spine. She was suddenly very aware of how close she was to him, her hip touching his side. Her mind kept telling her to move but she was frozen, frozen by that icy stare. She couldn't bring herself to look away. Such raw emotions where playing in those blue depths, emotions that had her breath caught: fear, sorrow…hope.

She finally got her voice back but it came out as nothing but a whisper. "Of course I came."

Sunstreaker didn't look away from her and slowly a small smirk made its way onto his lips. "Your friend, Starscream I think his name was, said some things" he said. Reshiram's head shot up from where she was watching her fidgeting claws intently. Her eyes widened, dreading whatever it was that Starscream had told Sunstreaker. Hopefully it was nothing embarrassing. He was always full of embarrassing things to say.

"Starscream says a lot of things." She muttered, scratching at her cast nervously. She jumped slightly when she felt a warm servo place itself on her paw.

"Is it true that you love me?" he asked bluntly and she suddenly felt like diving into a black hole. She wiggled anxiously and her heart fluttered when his servo tightened its hold. She slowly turned to face him to find that a warm smile graced his faceplates making her breath catch in her throat. Was it possible that Sunstreaker felt something for her? Had Sideswipe been right when he said that his brother liked her?

"I-I…"Reshiram couldn't get the word passed her lips.

Sunstreaker tilted his head and he watched her fumble. She had never seemed more…cute. With her flushed cheeks, ruffled fur and hammering heart, she was just so endearing. His servo slid up her arm, feeling her shiver and he pulled her down to him.

"Well?" he whispered softly, his lips inches from hers. He was so close and she could feel the warmth coming from his body. She felt like melting and she couldn't stop her body from moving flush against his.

That seemed to be all the confirmation he needed and his lips closed the final distance to hers. Her eyes widened in shock and she stilled. Sunstreaker servo went from her arm to her cheek were he rubbed circles. She relaxed into his touch and hesitantly pushed her lips against his.

Sunstreaker snaked his glossa out to swipe against her soft lips, asking for entrance to her mouth. She paused for a second, unsure of what to do. She suddenly felt his servo tickle her side and her mouth opened in surprise, allowing the mech to plunge into her mouth.

His glossa explored the strange wetness of her warm mouth and the sharp points of her teeth. Her hands clutched tighter to his protoform when his glossa stoked her tongue. A small moan bubbled from her throat and he answered with a rumbling purr. He deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling away.

Reshiram's eyes were a brighter blue and he watched as her tongue came out to lick her lips. Her mouth was definitely different then a normal femmes as her muzzle was slightly longer but it was something he could get used to. His processor swam with the ideas of what her mouth could do. He had to push those thoughts away as he was sure Reshiram would not appreciate them, at least not now.

Her head ducked and her shyness came back as she looked anywhere but him. He kissed her, he really kissed her. In her head she was jumping for joy and her heart was pounding with happiness. She felt like wrapping her arms around him and smothering him to her. But she couldn't, she didn't know where they stood now.

"Fuzzball?"

Her eyes peeked up at him and she gave him a shy smile. She had to voice her question, she had to know.

"Sunstreaker."

She heard him sigh and returned her smile. "If it makes you feel any better, I love you too, although really, it should have been obvious." He said, making her blush. Had he been? She made to get up and move, her embarrassment growing, but Sunstreaker's servo pulled her back till she was lying across his chestplates. She looked up at him and his faceplates took on a look of seriousness.

"I didn't say you could go anywhere. You may love me, but I need to know. About Kaon…"

"It wasn't your fault." She assured. Sunstreaker only shook his helm.

"Yes, it was. I should've known better. I knew the kind of mechs there, I knew the danger and I still took you there."

"Sunstreaker…"

"No, I need you to forgive me. I need you to say you forgive me." He pleaded and she could see how he was struggling with himself. He blamed himself and what had happened in Kaon haunted him. She sighed softy and her hand went to cup his faceplates. Her fingers traced the lines on his cheeks and then to the pliable lips. His lips pressed closer to kiss the black pad on her finger and she shivered.

"I forgive you Sunstreaker, even if I don't blame you." She said. His body seemed to sag and he pulled her closer, finally being able to relish the feel of her fur against his faceplate.

"We should rest." Sunstreaker said.

Reshiram looked up. "But…My Kalu, what if he sees us."

"I don't care, let him see. I'm not letting you go." His arm snaked beneath her wing and wrapped around her waist. Her eyes closed and she pressed her head beneath his chin, a small purr making its way from her lips as Sunstreaker's fingers glided through her fur.

She couldn't agree more with him.

* * *

Ratchet stood by the door, watching his youngling and Sunstreaker snuggle closer to each other. He couldn't bring himself to go in there and tear them apart. No matter his reservations about Sunstreaker, he knew Starscream had been right. The mech loved her; it shone in his optics as he looked at her. It was heard in his voice when he spoke to her.

He started when he felt a servo on his arm. He looked up to the see Sideswipe, a soft smile on his lips as he too watched the pair in the room.

"They look good don't they?" he said. Ratchet grunted his acknowledgement before turning fully to look at the mech beside him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, folding his arms across his chassis. Sideswipe chuckled and gripped the medics arm.

"Why, I came for you my sweet medic."

"You knew about this didn't you?" Ratchet accused and it only earned him a mischievous smirk. He frowned but didn't stop the mech from steering him away from the room and to the entrance of the clinic.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Sideswipe's servo let go of its grip as he swung his arm around Ratchet's shoulder and pulled the medic to his red chassis. If he could, Ratchet would have blushed.

"Now lets you and I go and get some high-grade."

* * *

I want to know what you guys think Sideswipes job was...

And Finally, no more dancing around eachother.

I was told that the links in the AN don't work so I'll try this again

**For Ref pictures of Rem: cruelespada . deviantart / gallery / 37809799**

**Okay, just take out any spaces**

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	10. Me & U

Super short but all I could squeeze out. No inspiration and Farcry 3 does that to you.

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Me & U**_

Reshiram and Sunstreaker were startled awake by the clanging of metal and the draca looked around frantically in her surprise. She was greeted with the sight of Ratchet's frowning visage and her surprise turned to alarm. She could feel Sunstreaker tensed beneath her and her paw reached down to grip his servo.

"Kalu, I-I can explain." She stuttered. Ratchet waved a servo before leaving and coming back with a cart. On the cart was a half-finished arm and audio fin along with materials and tools.

She looked up to Ratchet, confusion written on her face, but her Kalu was only looking a Sunstreaker.

"One chance, that's all I'm giving you Sunstreaker, so you better not mess it up." He growled; his voice sounding strained. She and Sunstreaker looked and each other before she smiled. She quickly hopped off the berth she had shared with the mech and wrapped her arms tightly around Ratchet. She felt a twinge of pain in her arm but she ignored it. She was just too happy to care.

Ratchet vented heavily and patted his younglings head. He couldn't believe he was doing this but with everything that was happening, it had broken his resolve. Starscream and Sideswipe's arguments in Sunstreaker's defense and Reshiram's spark wrenching sadness. It had quickly made him relent no matter how much he had fought against it.

"Alright, alright. Now get to work before I change my mind." He barked. Reshiram looked up at him with a smile and nodded before she grabbed the arm and tools and plopped down next to Sunstreaker. The mech eyed Ratchet wearily, unsure whether he meant his words. Without a second thought, the medic brandished a wrench and before Reshiram could stop him, he whacked the slagger on the helm. Sunstreaker hissed in pain and his servo went to the new dent.

Reshiram squeaked in surprise. Although she was used to Ratchet's treatment towards his patients, she didn't like him hitting Sunstreaker. Her Kalu gave her pointed look and her protest was silenced.

Ratchet looked at the both of them once more before turning around and leaving the room. Reshiram sighed, bringing one of the tools to the unattached arm. The smile returned to her lips and she wiggled happily. Her movements didn't go unnoticed by Sunstreaker and a servo brushed her waist. She stifled a gasp and turned a glare at the golden mech. She only received a smirk in return.

Dear Primus, what was she getting herself into.

* * *

"So…"

"So?"

"You have some explaining to do Sunny."

"Oh, do I now and since when did I become Sunny."

"Yes. Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Grrr, why are you so difficult!"

"I'm not difficult."

"Yes you are, now explain to me…"

"Explain to you what?"

"The gladiator rings."

A thick silence settled in the room, the only noise came from Reshiram's work. Sunstreaker looked away and gazed intently out the window. Reshiram watched him, waiting. She wouldn't push him, but she wanted to know. What made him go to such gruesome fights? She wanted to know more about this mech she was getting tangled in with.

"Your work, the one you didn't want to tell me about. It was at the rings wasn't it."

Sunstreaker's blue optics turned back to her and she was tempted to shy away from the hard look in them.

"I'm sorry, you don't need to tell me. I was just curious that's all." She rambled. His servo reached out to grip her face, his thumb stroking circles on her cheek. The tenseness seemed to leave his body the more he rubbed her. He smiled when she started to purr and his engine rumbled in response.

"Yes, I worked there."

"But why?"

Sunstreaker sighed, "Because as sick as it sounds, I enjoy having the power to end someone's life. It's intoxicating to know you have the say in whether someone should live."

Reshiram lowered her head. She didn't know what to say to that. She didn't think she could say anything. It was sick. Was that why he hadn't told her about it, had he been ashamed about his obsession. Had he been afraid she would turn him away. No, even if he had told her, she would never let him go. She was glad though she now knew. She could keep him from going there like a good….

That had her halting in her thoughts. Like a good what? What where they now? He kissed her last night meaning they were more than friends right?

"What's up fuzzball, you're not scared nor are you?" Sunstreaker asked; a tint of worry coloring his voice. Reshiram's feather-fur ruffled and she was quick to place her paw on his servo.

"No no, not scared…confused." She admitted.

"About what?" he asked.

Reshiram's wings twitched nervously. "About…about what we are. I mean you kissed me, so that makes us other than friends right."

Sunstreaker's optics blinks before he smiled and rubbed her muzzle. Her pretty blues turned hopeful and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Of course we are." He reassured. "We're partners now, not quite mates yet. I have to court you during our partnership."

"Court?"

"Yes."

"I've never been courted before." She said sadly. Since she was organic, getting courted was impossible. But here was Sunstreaker telling her he was going to court her. She didn't think her heart could beat faster than it already was. She was so excited. She would be the first organic to be courted on Cybertron, at least of that she knew of.

"So, do you want to be-"

"YES!" she blurted out and interrupted Sunstreaker, her excitement getting the best of her. Sunstreaker was going to court her. That's all she could think about.

Sunstreaker laughed, a rare thing that was becoming more common since meeting Reshiram. He should have found it weird but seeing her smile and happy pleased him.

"Are you laughing at me!?" she demanded.

"Of course not, that would be rude."

Reshiram's cheeks puffed and her feather-fur ruffled again, making her look like a disgruntled cybercat. She went back to furiously working on his arm. He finally noticed her fiberglass covered arm and memories of that night flashed through his processor. He gently picked her arm up, stopping her work and placed her paw on his chassis. He pomised himself there that he would never let harm come to her again.

* * *

Will try harder to get the 11th chapter out sooner. This was kinda a filler chapter.

Also should totally see this picture

rolly - chan . deviantart art / Points - COMM - cruelespada - 2 - 344457458

just put a slash between deviantart and art

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


End file.
